Cliché
by HelloI'mOz
Summary: "Because my life is anything but cliché." Or is it? This another Divergent High school fanfic, but I love these and I want to make my own. I will not say what couples in this story happen because then what will keep on the edge of your seat? If I said there was fourtris or Uritris or Christina/Four you wouldn't be wondering. Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

"I FEEL IT IN MY BONES!"

I cut of my alarm right there. Oh you thought my alarm would go "BEEP BEEP BEEP!" in the morning? Well guess again. Why? Because my life is anything but cliché. And I try to keep it that way. All those cliché movies where the guy gets the girl, the cheerleader is with the nerd, they fall for their best friend, none of it is real. And I make it a point to prove that. I turn down all guys that expect something from those movies to work. Don't try and ask me out in the rain. Don't point at something then when I turn back around expect our lips to collide. Don't.

Poor Al had to learn that the hard way.

He asked me out after our school won a big basket ball game (he was on the team) thinking that there was no way I would say no. Guess again. I guess he took it really badly because the next day the police found his body in the river in the woods near our school.

Or at least my _old_ school.

After that my parents decided I should move to Chicago with my Aunt... Theresa **(AN: lol you thought** I **was going to say Tori, didn't you?).** She lives in a small apartment and I will be going to a high school called Dauntless High. I wonder if Ill make friends there. I had a bunch of friends before the Al incident, after not so much. Only two of my friends stayed my friends and they were Susan, who is extremely nice and has chemistry with my big bro Caleb, and Rob(ert), who I'm pretty sure liked me. Oh well.

People think that because all these guys have asked me on dates or tried to kiss me that I'd have had a first kiss or a boyfriend. Guess again. And I plan to keep it that way for a long while.

My flight is just landing. Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Well to everyone who read my authors note chapter in Life Goes On I told you I was considering making one of these. This one isn't based of my dream though. My dream was really weird... Hope you guys like this.**

**-Oz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chappie** **2!**

_Last time:_ My flight is just landing. Here goes nothing.

_Present:_

I go to get my bags and right away. See them. Funny, the grey is supposed to blend them in. I pick them up and walk outside to the car line thingy (AN: sorry I wrote this early in the morning because I'm on a flight and my parents got a really early one, so excuse my not making sense). I see my aunt Theresa wave my over.

"Hi, I'm your aunt Theresa, but you can call me Tori." She says. I look her up and down and she is wearing mostly black, with a grey streak in her hair. Interesting. Of course my aunt in my not-so-cliché life doesn't wear pink frilly things. She's goth.

"Before you ask, I'm not goth. It's a town trait. Pretty much everybody wears black." She says in response to my mental conclusion. It's a good thing that my clothes only consist of three colors; mostly grey and black, with one blue sweat shirt.

"Okay. Lets go to your house now." I say really an ring to sleep. It's 5:45 am. I woke up at 2:00 so I could leave for my flight.

"Our house, now." Cliché! Cliché Alert!

"Well then I want to sleep in my bed." I'll just play along.

"Alright sleepyhead." I'm not 2. What the f Tori?

We drive to her house and I immediately run up the stairs and jump into the bed. Ill pack later.

Goodnight.

(Line Break!)

I wake up and it's 7:45. Good thing I'm already dressed and we live 5 minutes from the school. I grab my stuff and run out the door. Of course I said goodbye to Tori first.

I walk to find the office and just narrowly miss colliding with someone.

That'd be too cliché.

* * *

**I felt like that was a good place to end it. Tori's her aunt. Who likes this story? I do, and I usually hate my stories. I feel like this will be fun to play around with. And I'm going to day this straight up: there will be no Eric/Tris (ew), Christina/Uriah, Pis aka Petris (there's a reason together they are Pis), or Christina/Tris. The last one was random but the rest have stories to them and I hate those pairings. I'm going to start a QOTD: What is your OTP? (Any series) mine is Fannie/Odesta.**

**-Oz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie** **3!**

_Last time:_ That'd be too cliché.

_Present:_

I go to the office to get my schedule.

"I'm here for my schedule."

"Are you new?" The desk lady asks

"Yes, why?"

"All new students have a guide to answer questions and show them around. Just wait here with the other newbies and he'll be here soon."

I walk over and am immediately greeted.

"Hi my name is Christina. You must also be new. I like you already! I think we'll be great friends!" She says talking a mile per minute.

"Hi, I'm Bea- wait no... Call me Tris." I sa while extending my hand for her to shake.

"Tris... I like it!" She beams at me.

"Do you see that guy over there, you know blonde hair green eyes?" She says pointing a boy.

"I'm no blind, if that's what you mean." I respond being my usual smart-butt self. (AN: You guys thought I would curse! I don't curse in my stories! Why would you think that of me?!)

"I think he's totally cute. I call dibs!" She responds pretending she didn't hear me. Wait! You can call dibs on guys?! They're people not possessions.

I look fully around the room for the first time and see about 14 people. I'm guessing about half of them are transfers, and the other half when to Dauntless middle school. There are also two older looking people. Juniors, maybe?

My thoughts are interrupted by one of the juniors. "Welcome to Dauntless high! We will be your guides for he first month! I'm Four and this is Lauren." Number for a name, that's... Different. "All of the transfers are with me, while everyone else is with Lauren!" He says.

We break up into two groups based on whether you transferred or not. I see 7 people in our group including Christina, the boy she likes, me, a boy with black hair and bright green eyes, a girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes as well, a boy with red hair and blue eyes, and a guy with brown hair and soft green eyes. I think the last ones cute. Dibs. :)

"Why don't you have them go around and say their names." Our principal suggests.

"I'm Christina!" Christina squeals. "Im Will." Her crush says. "Peter." The guy with bright green eyes says. "Molly and that's Drew." Bright green eyed girl says while pointing at the red head. Finally the cute guy (my opinion) goes, "Hi I'm Jason!" He says while giving a friendly smile. "And I'm Tris." I say.

"Alright, now what does everyone have for first period?" Four asks.

There's a chorus of classes being said, and only two of which our my class. Myself included. "Okay so I heard Music,"(Chris, Peter, Will, Drew) "History,"(Molly) "and AP Science." (Jason and me! Yay!)

"So I will show you to the history class room first. We will meet here after everyone's first period, understand?!" Everybody nods frantically besides Chris and me. She rolls her eyes while I nod normally. "Gee, someone has a tude." She mumbles.

Four walks up to her and gets all up in her biz! "What did you just say?" He says in a deadly calm voice. "Nothing!" Christina squeaks out. "That's just what I want to hear!" He says while turning around.

"As I was saying first we will go to the history room, then the music room, and the last stop will be AP science, which you two lucky ducks have with me."

Yay! My first class is with Four! (Note the sarcasm)

* * *

**Hope you guys like this! This may be my longest chapter yet :3! I'm sorry if I used that face incorrectly, I have no clue what it means! :3 it looks like a cat... Off topic! Please review it is greatly appreciated, and so is just reading it! **

**QOTD: Which book character (any series) are you most like?**

**I look just like the way Annie Cresta/Odair is described in the books, and am more than slightly insane as well. Plus I love Finnick!**

**Bye!**

**-Oz**


	4. Chapter 4! FOUR! YAY!

**CHAPPIE 4!** **FOUR! OMG YESSSS!**

_Last time:_ Yay! My first class is with Four! (Note the sarcasm)

_Present:_

Four drops us off at science and sit with his friends. I'm glad that we won't be seeing him a lot in this class. He is such a downer, no fun kind of person.

Unlike Jason.

I realize I've been staring at Jason and he's probably creeped out. Then I notice where his eyes are.

On me.

He's staring back! Maybe I might have an eventual love life! I don't care how much I sound like a stupid "it's love and I'm sure of it!" cliché teenager right now. HE'S. STARING. BACK!

While I'm having my little mental freak out he stops staring and snaps his fingers in front of my face. "Enjoying the view?" He says while smirking.

"Meh. What about you?" I say also smirking. Well, I guess I become cocky and cool when flirting. Could be worse.

He turns bright red and I burst out laughing, which of course causes most of the class to look at us. Lucky for us the teacher decides to walk in right at that moment. "Alright I'm going to call roll. When I say your name say here, and since its the first day your grade year." Shoot. Two freshmen in an AP class. How are people going to react? I guess we'll find out.

I ignore most of the names until she gets to one I recognize "Four?" She asks.

"Here, and junior." I tune out again until she gets to the P's. "Jason Phillips?" So that must be his last name. "Here, and Freshman!" He says while smiling his kind and charming smile. "Beatrice Prior?" "Here, Freshman and I prefer to be called Tris." I say irritated that she called me my real name.

"Ooh, two freshman this year! Impressive!"

About 99% of the class snickers at that.

I tune out everybody after us. Then our science teacher, (aka Jeanine as some of us call her) says that she will assign partners for a project. She writes the partners on the board, and I see something I dread.

My partners name.

Which is Four.

* * *

**Second update today! Yay! Go me! I already said the QOTD so instead I'm going to ask you guys for a certain number of reviews. You know if you want the next chapter to come soon that is... Which hopefully you do! The number is 15! Lets do this!**

**Goodnight**

**-Oz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chappie** **5!**

_Last time:_ Which is Four.

_Present:_

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No.

This can't be happening. I must look horrified because Jason, who is to my left, cracks up. I shut him up with a death glare. Now he's the one that looks horrified. Good.

Lucky Jason. He got paired up with a pretty junior named Shauna. I'm sure he already has a crush on her. She's pretty, smart, and I heard that she can dance really well, so talented as well.

But the funny thing is when he read who he was partnered with he looked completely bummed. I wonder why.

I see Four walk over here and remember the situation at hand. "We'll this is going to be awkward." He states. "How about I do all the work and you can just slap your name on it. Then we won't have to talk or interact out of you being my guide." I suggest hoping he would agree. "Thanks." He says and walks away.

I breath out a sigh of relief, glad that I won't have to see him outside of school. I turn and see Jason staring at me and his partner trying to get his attention.

"Hm, so I guess you do enjoy the view?" I say smirking. This get his attention, and makes him turn bright red again. Only this time both me and Shauna start laughing. "Hi! I don't think we ever got properly introduced, my names Shauna." She says extending a hand out to me, after we calmed down.

"Im Tris!" I say.

"Cool, I have a freshie sister. Her names Lynn, do you know her?" She asks. I remember Lynn being one of the "Dauntless born" so she was in a different group than me.

"No, but I'm sure she's nice!" I say. Shauna snorts. "Don't get your hopes up!" She says then walks away. I'm guessing that her and Jason already have everything planned out.

"Hey Tris, can I ask you something at lunch?" Jason says, finally snapping out of his daze.

"Sure, but you have to wait a period!" I tease.

The bell rings signaling the end of class. Jason walks me to the history room while we debate who is better: Batman or Spider-Man. I'm on team Batman. Forever and always (cue district twelve three-finger thingy).

"But he doesn't even have real powers!" Jason exclaims annoyed.

"Yes, but at least his outfit doesn't make him loo-" I'm cut off by someone clearing their throat.

Four.

* * *

**Ok, so I didn't get 15 reviews, but it was close. This time I'm asking for 20 reviews. I've written more of this story and I will tell you that soon Tris gets together with someone that a lot of people have been asking for her to date. So it may be Four, or it may be Uriah. **

**I got reviews from some of my favorite authors on here and i was like "Holy sh-" again I dont curse.**

**QOTD: Fourtris, Uriah/Tris or Jason/Tris (yes that's an option)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chappie** **6!**

**Before we start this Chappie I would like to say: Wow you guys! You posted 10 reviews in a day! I would also like to say to the guest cupcakes: F YOU! Seriously chill! I like fourtris too, but I also like Uri/Tris and for this story Jason/ Tris. SO DON'T GO TRASHIN ON MY STORY! Here's Chappie 6!**

_Last time_: Four.

_Present:_

"Yes?" I say annoyed. "What is your next class?" He asks, also clearly annoyed. I look around and everyone is annoyed. Except for Will, who is looking at Christina with googly eyes. Ill tell her later.

"I have Gym." I hear a chorus of "me too's". "Well good, we'll only have one stop. I'm an assistant teacher in that class." Interesting, but not as interesting as I find Jason and Jason finds me.

"Tris! Jason! Stop drooling over each other!" Four shouts snapping fingers in front of our face.

"Yes Four?" I say rolling my eyes and trying to hide my blush.

"We're here."

Gym is pretty uneventful besides me breaking the female record for running around the track fastest. My time was seven seconds exactly. Four came up to me and said "Run a little faster next time. And then everyone can call you six." In my head I was all like "Okay crazy guide!"

**Page Break... Dance!**

It's lunch and I remember that Jason wanted to ask me something. I feel something wrap around my waist then hear "BOO!" Being shouted into my ear. It doesn't scare me but I scream really loud anyways so that it hurts his ears.

"Shut up, Tris!" He shouts. "It hurts! Oh! It hurts!"

"Okay drama queen, I'll stop. What did you want to ask me?" I say extremely curious.

"Since your a girl and I'm a guy, I need advice on something." He says while scratching the back of his neck. He looks so cute when he's nervous.

"About?"

"Getting a girl to like you back." Something inside me deflates. Oh how cliché that last sentence of mine was.

"I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know the first thing about dating."

"Why not?"

"I've never gone on a date before, never had a first kiss, never had a crush," lies "never had a love life of any kind, and I haven't had a social life for a long time." I state. God my life sounds depressing.

"Huh, strange. Pretty girl like you must have been asked out at least once before." He says then quickly covers his mouth realizing what he just said.

I smirk evilly at him. "So you did enjoy the view?" I then strike a ridiculous pose. That makes us both crack up.

"A little bit.." He mumbles.

"So who's the girl?" I'm eager to know my competition.

"Well she's pretty, smart, nice, funny and I could go on and on about how amazingly perfect she is." So he likes Shauna. Well I have no chance anymore. Goodbye love life, even though we only knew each other briefly I'll still miss you.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone who you like." I say winking.

"Oh no, I don't think you know who she is. What's the first letter of her name?"

"The first letter of her name is S. Now tell me I'm incorrect." I say with a smug look on my face and my arms crossed.

"Tris, you're incorrect. Her name doesn't start with an S." He walks away leaving me completely confused. Who is it then?

When I walk in the cafeteria Christina is waving me over. I get my food and walk over to her table that consists of Chris (duh), Will, Jason, Uriah (dauntless born), Marlene (Dauntless born), Lynn (Shauna's sis), Shauna, a guy who looks like an older Uriah, and *gulp* Four.

"Guys, so I really like this girl, can someone give me tips on ways to get her to like me?" Jason asks. This girl is sooo luck to have Jason chase her.

"Well first you have to make sure she doesn't already like you. So make her jealous by fake dating an other girl. Why don't you ask one of the single ladies here. Oh, Tris, btw I'm Zeke." Zeke says while putting his arm around Shauna.

I guess she's taken, which leaves Marlene and Me. I left out Chris and Lynn, because Chris wouldn't agree to "date" anyone but Will, and Lynn would probably bite Jason if he even tried to ask her out.

"Alright, Marlene, will you be my fake girlfriend?"

Who do you think you are?

Running 'round leaving scars?

Collecting your jar of hearts?

Tearing love apart?

Sorry that's just exactly what Jason is making me think. I hate him so much right now. But I also like him. Like a "more-than-friends" like. URGH! :(! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!

"I think I'm done." I say a few minutes later. I stand up and walk over to the trash can and tray return thingy (AN: again sorry written late at night). I hear someone behind me.

"You Okay?" They sound genuinely concerned. I turn around and am met with Uriah's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling to well. I was going to go outside and get some fresh air." I say. Such a cliché excuse. What am I becoming?!

"Why don't I come with you?" More cliché!

Old me would have run screaming right now, but new me takes his hand in my own and walks out with him.

* * *

**Okay so again: F YOU CUPCAKES THE GUEST! I WILL SHIP WHAT I WANT TO! YOU'RE A CYBERBULLY! **

**How'd ya like that chappie? Was it everything you hoped for? I'm sorry to all my Fourtris shippers, but bear with me. Don't stop reading because of Uri/Tris at the moment. I swear she will get together with other people. 25 reviews is the new number!**

**QOTD:Favorite dog type? (Lol random question)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chappie** **7!**

_Last time:_ Old me would have run screaming right now, but new me takes his hand in my own and walks out with him.

_Present:_

We walk outside into a courtyard and sit on a bench together.

"So Uriah, I don't know much about you, besides that you are single, and funny."

I say trying to create conversation.

"I don't know much about you either besides the fact that you are single, pretty, funny, hold the fastest female runner record in gym, that you transferred here... okay so I know a lot about you." I laugh at that. Wait did he just call me pretty?

"Pretty? What?" I say honestly confused.

"I guess we can add humble to the list." He chuckles. "Tris you're beautiful. One of the prettiest girls here. Any guy that even gets a wave from you is lucky, and everybody can see it. Why do you think guys always stare at you and girls always glare at you?"

"That's nice of you to say, but I don't notice any stares or glares sent my way."

"Well you should."

He starts leaning in, and to my surprise I do too. We start kissing and I feel a sort of spark. Everywhere he touches tingles.

I think I may be forming a new crush

!

Last time: Old me would have run screaming right now, but new me takes his hand in my own and walks out with him.

Present:

We walk outside into a courtyard and sit on a bench together.

"So Uriah, I don't know much about you, besides that you are single, and funny."

I say trying to create conversation.

"I don't know much about you either besides the fact that you are single, pretty, funny, hold the fastest female runner record in gym, that you transferred here... okay so I know a lot about you." I laugh at that. Wait did he just call me pretty?

"Pretty? What?" I say honestly confused.

"I guess we can add humble to the list." He chuckles. "Tris you're beautiful. One of the prettiest girls here. Any guy that even gets a wave from you is lucky, and everybody can see it. Why do you think guys always stare at you and girls always glare at you?"

"That's nice of you to say, but I don't notice any stares or glares sent my way."

"Well you should."

He starts leaning in, and to my surprise I do too. We start kissing and I feel a sort of spark. Everywhere he touches tingles.

I think I may be forming a new crush.

* * *

**Okay so to everyone who likes Uri/Tris: YAY! :) to everyone who likes Fourtris: bear with me, I promise there will be some, but she may end up with Uriah or Jason. Chill. I want 30 reviews, and the next chapter will be interesting, I promise.**

**QOTD: Who was the last person you made cry? How?**

**My answer: My BFF, by saying "I believe it." She likes Divergent too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chappie** **8!**

_Last time:_ I think I may be forming a new crush.

_Present:_

We pull apart and Uriah gets down on one knee and holds my hand. Again, the tingles.

"Would you, Tris Prior, like to be my girlfriend?" He asks seeming hopeful.

"No." I say and see his face drop. I start bursting into hysterics.

"Uriah, of course I would love to be your girlfriend." I say still calming down.

"In fact, why don't we go inside and tell everyone?"

We walk into the cafeteria, hand in hand and I see almost every boy in school glaring at Uriah, while all the girls are glaring at me. Uriah was right.

We walk up to our table and are instantly bombarded with questions. I look around at our friends faces: Christina looks excited, Will is staring at Chris again, Zeke and Shauna are staring at each other, and Jason and Marlene look jealous. I wonder why? Four just keeps looking down and eating his food.

"Awkward silence, awkward silence. Evil ! Turn into a palm tree!" Uriah starts singing. (AN: LOL that's what we do at my school!)

"Indeed, little bro. Indeed." The conversation dies down with that.

Why is Jason glaring at Uriah? And why is Marlene glaring at me? And can Zeke and Shauna STOP making out for a second? Will Will (haha) and Chrissy get together soon? I wish I had gotten what Four got for lunch, it must be pretty good since he's not looking up from it.

This is one of the strangest meals of my life.

* * *

**Okay here's the deal: if I get 35 reviews by Saturday at noon, you guys get another normal chapter. If I get 40 reviews by Saturday at noon or sooner, you guys get a super duper special bonus chapter! Take your pick.**

**QOTD: What is your favorite song?**

**My answer: it's a tie between Demons by Imagine Dragons, and Counting Stars by OneRepublic**


	9. SUPER DUPER AWESOME BONUS CHAPTER!

**SUPER DUPER AWESOME BONUS CHAPTER!**

**Jason POV:**

There. I feel it. My heart shattering. If I ever had a chance with Tris it's gone now. Why does this always happen to me? I really liked her. She's so pretty and smart, and nice, and funny, and perfect. I hate Uriah. I'm pretty sure Marlene also hates Tris at the moment. This is awful. The only reason I didn't choose her as my fake girlfriend is because then I couldn't make her jealous. Why did I take Zekes advice?! FML...

**Uriah's POV:**

Oh. My. God.

The second prettiest girl in the school is now my girlfriend! Who's the first prettiest? (AN: Sorry Uri/Tris fans i know you want to kill me, but this might change. Who knows? Me.) Marlene. But I'm sure she doesn't like me back. Oh well.

Still! I am dating Tris! I'm pretty sure even senior boys might have crushes on her! I think Jason likes her... Well sucks for him! You know, unless Marlene all of the sudden wants me. I'm pretty sure Tris also likes Jason, so shed be fine if I left her. Plus I have a feeling we'd stay friends.

**Marlene's POV:**

Grrrr! A chickas gonna die! She dares becoming Uri's girlfriend?! She's lucky I have no clue where she lives! It is a shame that I can no longer be friends with her. She seemed really nice. You know, before she became a URI STEALER! I'm going to make this year awful for her.

**Christina's POV:**

OMG! Stuff is going down! It is SOOOO obvious that Jason likes Tris, and she likes him back, but Uriah also likes her. But Uriah also likes Marlene, and Marlene likes him! Drama! Zeke and Shauna are cute together. I think Will likes me. I have no clue what Fours problem is. Maybe he also likes Tris! AHHHHHH! DRAMA!

I'm sorry, I got over excited. I'm better now. But seriously, Oh. My. God!

**And last but not least... Fours POV:**

I don't look up from my food after Tris and Uriah come in holding hands because I don't want to see the chaos that the cafeteria will break in to. I also have a second reason that I'm embarrassed... no that's not the word. Ashamed? Indifferent? No, a reason that I will not share with others. Secretive. I'm secretive about this reason. I don't look up because I'm afraid of what emotion my face will give off. Happiness? Nothing (as usual)? Or god forbid... Hurt? Jealousy?

Yes, the emotionless Four has also taken a liking to the new blonde freshman. Tris.

* * *

**Oh Snap! What did you guys think of that? To all my Fourtris shippers, told ya there would be some. To all my Uritris shippers, sorry ur I couldn't resist! Marlene and Uriah are so darn cute together! I'm not saying that Tris won't end up with Uriah though. **

**QOTD: Do you think I got Christina right?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chappie 9:**

**Okay before we start this again I would just like to state that you guest reviewer (I'm sorry I don't care enough about you to learn your name) that you are probably some 12 year old girl on her period pissed off at her parents for some stupid reason. Sorry hon, but if your parents say your not getting a puppy it's not my fault. Don't take your anger out on us. Don't be a Marcus.**

**Tris POV:**

_Last time:_ This is one of the strangest meals of my life.

_Present:_

The rest of the day goes by quickly, and nothing eventful happens. As soon as I leave my last period class, Band (AN: I do band, and I wanted her to do band.) I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see my wonderful boyfriend. Okay that sounded weird... and like a cliché lovestruck teenager. Ill just call him Uri.

"Yes, Uri?" I ask.

"What's your phone number? I want to be able to call and text you."

"Okay." I hand him a piece of paper with my name and number on it. "Here ya go!" I say.

"Thanks! I'm having a party tomorrow, want to come?" He asks looking hopeful. "Sure!" I say remembering that today is Friday. The Dauntless High school year starts on a Friday every year. I have no clue why, but they just do.

I get home and go to the kitchen to get a snack. Tori's in there with a sketch pad.

"Hi, Tris! How was your first day?" How do I respond? My heart was broken into a million pieces, then I got a boyfriend? Who told me I was the new hot girl of the school? No.

"It was good, how was yours?" I ask politely.

"Fine, fine. Now how was your day _really_? Any cute boys? Or girls, that's fine! Nothing against lesbians! Details, Tris! Details!"

Tori says, snapping her fingers while saying details. I like this Tori better than the one I met when I first got off the plane.

"Are you really going to make me say everything?" She nods her head.

"Okay. Where do I start? Well, I got a crush, who shattered my heart into a million pieces. I got a boyfriend within thirty minutes after that. Oh! And I was informed that I was the new hot girl at school. Also my guide is a mean kill joy type person. I don't like him." Or do I? Wait, what? "Yeah, so that's it." I say.

Tori just stares at me with an open mouth.

"What is that not believable?" I say slightly embarrassed. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Uriah! I swear when I get my hands on him-

"No, it's just... eventful." Tori says. "What's his name? You know, your guide?"

"Four. Pretty weird name, right?" I say laughing a little.

"He's actually a good kid. I tutored him when he was a freshman." She says. Now I feel bad for laughing at his name in front of her.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. It is a weird name." She says laughing too. Ok, Tori is really cool.

"Bye. I'm going upstairs to do my homework." I say to Tori after grabbing an apple.

I lock the door on the way in. Ilike listening to music while reading and doing my homework. I turn on pandora (putting on one of my favorite playlists would be too cliché) and choose one of my favorite channels, Shane Dawson (haters gonna hate!). Superluv comes on and I start singing along. And no, let me stop you right there. Nobody comes into my room and says how goo I am and how I should some weird and random singing contest.

And one question for everyone who thought that would happen: how would they get in my room?

* * *

**Okay sorry for that super long beginning thing at the top. But she was being a butt and taking it out on me, and we all know that nobody likes a Marcus. I do really like Shane Dawson, and I do really have no problem with what gender you're attracted to. I already did a QOTD so that's that. Bye!**

**-Oz**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chappie 10**

_Last time:_ And one question for everyone who thought that would happen: how would they get in my room?

_Present:_

-Time Skip to Waking up-

The lights go out and I can't be saved.

Tides that I tried to swim against

Have brought me down upon my knees

Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing.

Come out of things unsaid

Shoot an apple off my head and a

Trouble that can't be named

A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing

You are

You are

Confusion never stops

Closing walls and ticking clocks

Gonna come back and take you home

I could not stop that you now know, singing

Come out upon my seas

Cursed missed opportunities

Am I a part of the cure?

Or am I part of the disease? Singing

You are, you are, you are

You are, you are, you are

And nothing else compares

Oh nothing else compares

And nothing else compares

You are

You are

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go

Home, home where I wanted to go

I shut it off there. I love that song. I'm trying to convince Susan to learn it on the piano.

I then remember that today is Saturday so I don't have to change into clothes yet.

I put on music and dance around my room.

I then get a text from a number I don't know that says:

"Trissy, I'm gettin u ready 4 Uri's party 2nite."

I text back "who is this?"

C: it's me, Chrissy

T: u dont know where I live

C: u sure? ;)

Chrissy, you are one crazy, stalker-ish friend. But I love you any way.

-Time Skip-

Christina shows up at my house with six bags.

What the heck, Chrissy?! Six bags?! Seriously?! She walks right past Tori and my Tori doesn't even give her a funny look. I just... I just... No.

We walk up to my room and put her SIX bags down.

"Trissy, I have the perfect dress for you!" She squeals.

"Ummm, Chrissy, how do I put this? I don't wear dresses." I say.

"But you have to!" She whines.

"Nope, not going to happen." I say in a sing-song voice.

"Fine!" She huffs.

I end up looking pretty good in black stockings, white shorts with black spots, a dark gray shirt and a jean jacket. Christina wears a pink and purple floral design dress. She looks really pretty.

"Makeup time!" Christina squeals for 780th time this evening.

"Chrissy, I know I probably can be made pretty, but it will take a lot of work. Plus, I already look pretty good! Why don't we just leave it here?" I tell her, hoping to get out of having makeup put on.

"Nope! You're not wearing a dress, so you're wearing makeup!" She says in a sing-song voice. Curse her.

After she's done I look in the mirror and see a miracle. I'm pretty! For once in my entire life! I give Christina a big hug and squeal. She does the same to me.

We leave the house looking equally hot. When we get to the party she barges right in without knocking. That's Chrissy for you!

I swear everybody stops to stare at Chrissy. Or are they staring at me? No, definitely Chrissy.

Uriah comes up to me and gives me a big kiss. I kiss back. Strange, I don't feel the same spark as I did yesterday.

"Tris, are you trying to get me killed?" He says laughing.

"What do you mean, Uri?" I ask. He's probably just drunk.

"I mean, look at you! You're usually hot but now, you're smoking! No guy in here can keep his eyes off of you!" He says eyeballing me himself.

"Come on, lets go play some truth or dare!" He shouts.

* * *

**Guys, lookie here! 10 chapters! And 50 reviews! This story has officially become my most successful. Thanks to you guys! I'm sorry this chapter took a longer time to update, but I've been busy working on my other Divergent story and avoiding working on my Hunger Games one. **

**So 55 reviews.**

**QOTD: What would you like to see happen in this or any of my other stories if you've read them.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Before we start I would just like to say: Shoutout to I'mDauntlessanYouKnowit! She was the 50th reviewer! And also to my guest reviewer known as Stuff! At hey seem really cool!**

_Last time: _Come on, lets go play some truth or dare!" He shouts.

_Present:_

He leads me to a room that's practically empty compared to the rest of the house. In the room are Marlene, Jason, Zeke, Shauna, Four, Lynn, Will, Christina and now Uriah and I.

"I'll go first, you know, since its my party." Uriah says.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" He asks. "Dare" She responds almost immediately.

" I dare you to put on a blindfold and kiss a player. See if you can guess who it is by touch alone." He says.

We put a blindfold on her and select Will. After Christina's meltdown is over (because he's kissing someone else) Will kisses Lynn. She quickly slaps him in response and says "Will." She takes off and laughs at our gaping faces.

"What?" She asks.

"How'd ya know it was him?" Zeke asks.

She shrugs and says "Will and Four are the only single guys, and Four has stubble, which I didn't feel." She explains.

" Now, it's my turn. I choose... Uriah. Truth or dare?" She asks.

"Dare! I'm no pansycake!" He shouts. Lynn gets up and punches him in the face.

"Ow!" He screams.

"Shouldn't say pansycake." Lynn grumbles.

"My dare to you is to... name all seven of Snow White's dwarfs. Any you are unable to name in 30 seconds will be written on your arms, legs, belly or face by the other players." She says.

-Time Skip-

Uriah has all the seven dwarves written on him and is down to his boxers, Four has only his boxers on, same with Zeke, Will is only missing his shirt, Shauna is in her undies only (yes naked on the top), Chrissy has her bra and her underwear, Marlene has her skirt on, and Jason has only his boxers on.

"Jason, truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"... Dare?" He says not sure of his answer.

"I dare you to go and kiss your crush." She says.

"What if they're taken?" I knew he liked Shauna! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!

"Too bad for them then." She responds.

The world then slows down and he starts walking towards Chrissy. Or is he walking towards me? No, her. Definitely her. Then he crouches and the next thing he does shocks me.

He kisses me.

* * *

**JASON/TRIS! AAAAHHHHH! Sorry I surprised ****_myself_**** there!i wasn't even planning on that happening for a while, but it did so...**

**OMG you guys! I asked for 55 reviews and you guys gave me 6 extra! I know that doesn't seem like much, but it means a lot to me!**

**All the people that write stuff like "this story sucks" just know, that I count those as needed reviews so you're just keeping the story going! :) 65 reviews would be nice please!**

**QOTD: what's your favorite quote from a song?**

**I have a few one is "The more I try, the less I'm perfect." In Who You Are by Jessie J.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Last time: _He kisses me.

_Present:_

I feel like this is all just some cliché prank that they put on. No, it must not be. Judging by the shock that's on Marlene's face, this is real.

Jason really likes me. He likes _me_. I like him. But I'm dating Uriah. I wonder, does Uriah like someone else? Probably.

Marlene's face then goes from shocked to mad. Lethal actually. She looks like she's going to kill someone. She then screams and stomps out of the room. Uriah follows her and

all I'm doing is standing still.

I'm standing still from the shock I guess. I hear people call out to me and says stuff, but I also don't. I just hear muffled talking.

Marlene's POV:

I scream and stomp out of the room. As soon as I decided I sort of liked Jason, Tris had to go and steal him too! I hate her sooo much! Words can not describe how much I hate her!

I sit on a bench outside and pick up a sharp stone. I have nothing to live for so why not commit suicide? Nobody will miss me, they all have Tris. I hope she knows she's the one that did this to me.

As soon as I make the first cut on my arm, the door to outside opens. I don't look up, hoping they won't notice me. Of course they won't, whoever it is I'm sure likes Tris more than me.

But they do notice me. And to top things off, it's Uriah. I just ignore him.

Then he says "Marlene, what are you doing?".

"Ending it." I reply nonchalantly. He takes my face on his hands and forces it to look up at him. "Why?" He asks.

"Because the guy I like doesn't notice me anymore. Nobody notices me anymore, they only notice Tris!" I'm crying after saying this. I'm not sure if they're tears of anger or because of how tragic my life is.

"I'm sure he notices you, Marlene. In fact he's lucky to be the guy you like." Wait, what? Does Uriah like me back.

"I would like you too if I wasn't in a relationship. I like Tris, but not in a girlfriend boyfriend way, as a friend. And I think that was just sorted out in there." He says gesturing with his head inside. "But you know who I do like in a girlfriend boyfriend way?" He asks. I don't think I want to know. It will only break my heart more, but I find myself saying "Yes.". Great.

"You." He says before kissing me. I immediately start kissing him back. We pull away and he just stares at me. I then realize something.

"What are you going to tell Tris?" I ask.

"Leave that to me." He says.

* * *

**Okay, yes the Alliegiant quote in there was necessary. 70 reviews are requested because we are almost at 65 already. Sgo how'd ya like that?**

**Jason/Tris all da way!**

**QOTD: Dogs or Cats?**

**DOGS ALL DA WAY! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

_Last time:_ "Leave that to me." He says.

_Present:_

Tris POV:

Christina starts smirking at me, probably knowing what I'll do already. Four and Zeke just laugh at my expression. Their laugh sounds... off. Or at least one of their laughs is, I just don't know which one.

I immediately get up to look for Uriah. I see him and Marlene coming back inside.

"Uriah, a word." I say. He looks panicked.

We walk into a room where no one else is.

"Uriah, I'm sorry but I think this isn't working out. Hopefully you didn't get to attached, after all it's only been a day." I say, joking around trying to make the mood a little lighter.

"Oh, thank god!" He says relieved. "I kissed Marlene out there and was going to dump you, but you just did it which makes this a lot easier." He explains, looking worried for my response.

"Go get her, tiger!" I say giggling.

"Let's stay friends. I still like you just not in that way." I say and he nods.

We walk out and he immediately picks Marlene up and spins her around. I laugh when Christina goes up to him and slaps him.

She then starts screaming for cheating on me right in front of me. I guess she hasn't realized we broke up yet.

When she sees me laughing, Chrissy puts the pieces together and goes up to me and hugs me murmuring things like "Shh, it's okay!". This only makes me laugh harder.

"Well fine! If you don't want my support, I won't give it to you!" She huffs loudly.

"Chrissy, it was a mutual break up. We both had other people we liked." I explain, still laughing.

"Who do you like then, Trissy?" Uriah asks.

As a response I go up to Jason and kiss him flat on the lips. At first he tenses up then he starts kissing back. I hear all the girls except Lynn "Awww!" And all the boys cheer.

We pull away. "I would be honored if you let me escort you to a restaurant on Monday at 8:00 pm." Jason in an old-timey accent.

"That would be absolutely splendid!" I reply mocking him.

We then kiss again and someone screams "No PDA!" at which we pull away and scowl.

What an interesting day I've had.

* * *

**Hi guys! This is just a heads up, don't get too attached to the perfect-ness in this chapter! Next chapter there will be a _lot_ ofdrama! Sorry! Want me to tell you one of the reasons why I like dogs better than cats? Cause cats poop on _all_ of your possessions.**

**75 reviews please! **

**QOTD: What's your favorite disney musical number?**

**My answer: I like "let it go" from Frozen, pretty much any song from Mulan, "I won't say I'm in love" By Meg in Hercules, and "Be prepared" by Scar in the lion king.**

**Bye!**

**-Oz**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Last time:_ What an interesting day I've had.

_Present:_

It's Monday and I am determined to look good for school today.

I decide on a mauve tank top and black leggings. It's casual, comfortable, and cute! Oh no, I'm turning into a cliché teenage girl. I have to stay Tris Prior, the skater girl, the heartbreaker, the oh-so-not cliché girl! I will not be a cliché teenage girl, they are so annoying!

I get to school and immediately go up to Jason.

"Hi!" I say.

"Hey! Still on for tonight?" He says.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" I ask.

"Oh, no reason!" He seems tense. I'm very suspicious. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Okay."

I walk up to Chrissy.

"What was that about?" She asks.

"What was what about?" I ask.

"That! The narrowing of the eyes at your date!"

"He seems... suspicious. Like he doesn't want me to know something." I explain.

"Why don't I go ask him!" She suggests. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I've got this weird sixth sense that I can tell whenever somebody is lying to me." She explains.

We go up to Jason together.

"Jason, everything okay bud?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, fine." He says.

I turn to Christina with the question in my eyes. She nods. I turn back to Jason and so does she.

"Jason, we know you are lying." She says.

Then all of the sudden a guy comes up to Jason.

"Yo, Jason," he then looks at me and Chrissy." Nice, 3 girls in one day! You're legendary."

"What?!" We asks in unison.

"Jason, did you cheat?!" I spit at him.

"Well, uh... yeah?" He says more like a question.

I would slap him but that would be too cliché.

So, instead I punch him square in the nose.

* * *

**Yay, Tris! He breaks your heart you break his nose! You don't need him! **

**And wow I'm pathetic! I'm comforting a book character. peal east I can say I'm nice then. Hashtag that awkward moment when you take a divergent faction quiz and you get a result for Dauntless, Candor, and Amity.**

**QOTD: What faction would you get? Would you be divergent?**

**My answer: you already know mine but so I was talking with my friend and she took a quiz and said "I'm divergent for Dauntless, Candor, and Euridite." And I just stared at her in shock. Then I said "You don't just ****_tell_**** people that!" And then we laughed.**

**I'm reading a book called I am Four and its really awesome and crazy and long and you should totally read it! And no, it's not about Four from divergent.**

**Remember to vote for Divergent in Movie Brawl!**

**-Oz**


	16. Chapters 15 & 16

**Chapter 15**

_Last time:_ So, instead I punch him square in the nose.

_Present:_

**Jason's POV:**

Okay, so maybe I am a bit of a player...

But I did kiss the hottest girl in the school! And then I blew my chance by kissing Molly.

Why did I do it? I don't know either. I had a chance with the hottest girl in our high school and I blew it by kissing a four. Tris is a ten and Molly is a four. Which did I choose? The four.

I'm an idiot.

* * *

**Okay since that was short, here's Chapter 16!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Last time:_ I'm an idiot.

_Present:_

Tris POV:

I run to the bathroom.

I can't believe it. Apparently Jason kissed Molly and then she posted it on her Instagram, which I don't follow. I thought he liked me. That'll teach me.

Never sing of love if it does not exist.

I'm sitting on the counter. No, not crying. Just... sulking, I guess. Chrissy comes in with Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna at her side.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah, if you cried no one would blame you." Marlene adds.

"I would." Lynn says. This makes me laugh. Typical Lynn.

"No, Lynn's right. He's not worth my tears." I say.

Chrissy comes up and hugs me. This time I hug back and don't laugh.

"Was this break up mutual, too?" She asks.

"I'm not really sure what to call it. He cheated and I dumped him. So, sort of in a way I guess."

"Well we better get going to music!" I say after Chrissy finally lets go of me.

"Yeah, let's go."

We all link arms and skip off.

* * *

**Double chapter, whoop whoop! I did this because A: Chapter 15 was really short, B: I'm happy with my new book (thank you to DivergentCrazzy for correcting me), and C: Since I uploaded mother "Super Duper Awesome Bonus Chapter" the chapter thing has been off and this will fix it.**

**80 reviews please!**

**QOTD: How much do you hate Jason right now on a scale of 1 to 10?**

**My answer: probably a 10, because I know he's going to come back later in the story and do something else.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Last time:_ We all link arms and skip off.

_Present:_

We get to music and our teacher, announces that she is making everyone preform a song today. The twist is everyone chooses a song and whether or not they want to work in a group.

Marlene, Christina, and Shauna (this class is for all of high school) immediately grab Lynn and me and state we're a group.

"Okay, so what song are we doing?" Christina asks.

I suddenly get the best idea for a song ever, especially considering the fact that I just got cheated on.

"GROUP HUDDLE!" I shout and we all huddle.

"I know what song we are going to do." I say while grinning evilly.

Fours POV:

Our group includes Zeke, Uriah, Will and I. I got a text from Shauna saying that Jason cheated on Tris, so now he's shunned from our group.

"Guys, we need a song." I state.

"How about we do a love song, to the girls we like." Will suggests.

"Okay, so for Shauna, Marlene, and Christina." Zeke says. Will blushes.

"What about the girl Four likes?" Will asks

"Four doesn't like a girl. Do you, Four?"

What do I say? I sort of like a girl, but I'm not even sure if I do.

"Umm, sort of." I say.

Zeke and Uriah exchange glances.

"Who?!" They shout at the same time.

"I'm not telling." I say.

"Fine!" They huff in unison.

"So, what song?" Will says, reminding us of why we were even here.

You know besides the fact that we have music as a class.

"Umm, I don't really kn- Wait! I have the perfect song! Or at least perfect for Fours crush. It's a female lead though..."

* * *

**Oh my god you guys! I asked for 80 reviews and got 91 instead! I know this sounds pathetic but I was almost crying when I saw this! Almost. I would be crying tears of joy except I don't cry. Unless someone I know and love is/has dying/died. But seriously. I love you all and I want thou to know that I read all the reviews and appreciate them so much! I'm going to give some reviewers a Shoutout because they're awesome:**

**FactionMixer (lol I'm divergent too! For almost the same thing!)**

**XxSilverdawnxX (I like the fact that you also like Warriors! I love that series!)**

**All my guests (just in general most of you guys rock! I hate infernal violin, cupcakes, and whoever that other hater was!)**

**Thats it! Sorry if you reviewed and didn't get a Shoutout! All of your reviews mean so much to me! Mostly because when you suck at writing (me, and don't deny it!) and you get all these positive reviews, you feel loved. And good at something. **

**95 reviews Please!**

**QOTD: What is a random act of kindness that you appreciate?**

**my answer: your reviews! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Last time: "It's a female lead though..."

Present:

Tris POV:

The guys are the second to last group to go, our group being the last.

"This goes out to Fours crush!" Uriah says wiggling his eyebrows, causing everyone except Four to laugh. I wonder who his crush is?

My thoughts are cut off by them starting to play:

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

You are the only exception. _[4x]_

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

We all clap once they're done.

Then my group starts walking up to the stage. I hate this arrangement. Lynn apparently knows how to play the piano so she's doing that, and Shauna can play the guitar. Christina and Marlene are back-up vocals. Which leaves me and one spot open, lead singer.

When I found out I was like great. They insisted I did it because the song was about Jason and My's relationship that lasted for two days. One day really...

I hate him so much. This song really suits me right now.

Four's POV:

We get up on to the stage to preform. We only start after Uriah's embarrassing dedication to my crush.

**(AN: Im not going to put the lyrics down twice)**

We finish our song and I look at Tris. I don't think she notices, but hey! Worth a shot! It's not like she would instantly like me if she found out that we chose that song for her (without the other guys knowing of course).

She's different that way.

Most girls hearts would melt if you did something cheesy and cliché for them. She would slap you in the face. I love that about her. Most guys only like her because she's pretty and hot. They may call her beautiful, but only I know that is true.

When you say someone is pretty, you're talking about their face. When you say someone is hot, you're talking about their body. But when you say someone is beautiful, there's more than just physical appearance. You're talking about their soul.

As soon as we step off stage I notice something new in Tris's eyes: a

mischievous glint. Now I'm curious. They step up to the stage and start performing.

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,

and she's probably getting frisky...

right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink

'cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,

showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some

white-trash version of Shania karaoke.

Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"

and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,

Right now, he's probably dabbing on

3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*...

Oh, and he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats,

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,

'cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No... not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side

of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,

carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.

Wow.

* * *

**How'd ya like that chapter? And to all Fourtris fans, just because Jason and Tris broke up doesn't mean instant Fourtris. I'm sorry! I know it sucks but remember Tris doesn't Kline Four... yet. Okay! That was a spoiler! I'm just promising that they get together, not that they'll last! Im sowwy. And to FactionMixer yes indeed, that is the Warriors I'm talking about. Aren't they awesome!**

**100 reviews please! Wait, what?! 100?! OH MY GOD! IM SORRY I JUST REALIZED THAT! **

**QOTD: How much do you hate me right now for my authors not based around the Fourtris situation?**

**My answer: I personally am super excited, because the longer I keep the wait the more special it'll be!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Before we start this chapter, Shoutout to Primrose464! She was the 100th reviewer! I love Before He Cheats too!**

**Now, without further ado:**

**Chapter 19**

_Last time:_ Wow.

_Present:_

Tris's POV:

I love the shocked look on everyone's faces. It's hilarious! And I love this song! I wonder what Jason is thinking now? Probably somewhere along the lines of how he totally doesn't regret cheating and how much he hates me.

Well guess what Jason?

I. Don't. Care!

Jason POV:

I am so much in love with Tris right now. It isn't even funny. I felt stupid after cheating on her but now, she's shown everyone her fire.

And I love it.

Four POV:

Wow.

This is a different Tris than the one we're used to.

This is mad Tris.

And I don't want to mess with her.

Seriously, she is awesome though. I'm not saying she's not awesome when she's not mad but when she's mad, she's... amazing! I don't know about other guys, but a girl like her is my dream girl.

Christina POV:

Oh. My. God!

Tris is sooooo mad! There are some perks to being beasties with people like her! Like if I was beaten up by someone, I'm sure Tris would not hesitate to kill them! Not literally kill, but, oh! You know what I mean!

"Tris! Yoo hoo! You in there?" I say. "That was awesome! I'm sure he won't want to mess with you ever again!"

"Yeah. I'm sure nobody in this room will ever want to mess with you!" Marlene adds.

Peter POV:

Before this performance Tris was just another stupid, annoying, pretty teenage girl. After this performance she is my new target.

You might be saying "Why her? She did nothing to you!" but my only response is shrugging. Why? Because I'm not letting anyone listen to my thoughts.

Except my mom.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this is short and I suck, but Im trying really hard to think of things for this story and I've ahead a few really good ideas that I just don't know how to insert them. **

**And Peter is a mamas boy.**

**110 reviews please!**

**QOTD: Do you play an instrument? And if so, what?**

**My answer: I play the piano.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

_Last time:_ Except my mom.

_Present:_

Tris POV:

-time skip-

It's lunch time and I'm at my usual table with my usual people (except Jason) when the Principle, Johanna Reyes, gets up on a table and creams for everyone to be quiet.

"Listen up! There is going to be a fall school dance on Friday! Except, it won't be a normal dance! It will be a masquerade dance! Announcement over!" She then climbs down off the table.

Oh no. Not a dance! A dance means being forced to go by Chrissy, and I will have to *gulp* wear... a... dress! I hate dresses!

I have a reason too! Story time!

-Story Time-

Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Beatrice.

She was going to a party. The party was for her and her twin brother graduating elementary school.

She picked out the prettiest dress. It was white with multi-colored polka dots.

She was excited to see all her friends. And for all her friends to see her in her special dress.

Then it was the party. And she walked up to her friends. They all laughed at her. She didn't understand why, though. Everyone at the party pointed and stared at her, laughing. She went up to her brother but he just laughed too.

She eventually went up to her room and found out what the problem was.

The dress had ripped down the side, exposing lots of skin.

-Story Time Over-

I know, it's most likely not going to happen again, but still! That was one of the most embarrassing days of my life!

I'm never wearing a dress again.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! I love you guys! I didn't update for like 3 days (I'm sorry) and I got 5 more reviews than I asked for! I love you children you are all awesome.**

**Also if you like Thg (hunger games) read this story called Endings by intotheblue101 , it is really good! I personally love it, but it has curses and a some sexual themes. It's still really good and doesn't have as much publicity as it deserves.**

**120 reviews plz!**

**QOTD: If I were to write another story (still Divergent) in a different genre, would you read it?**

**My answer: Lame question I know, but I'm thinking of all these stories that would be fun to write.**


	21. YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THIS! NO JOKE!

**I'm telling you guys a story: yesterday always really bored so I was demoing around on fanfiction and saw I'mDauntlessAndYouKnowIt updated her stories. I click on them and see she had an awesome idea. And her idea was to have a SYOC. So yeah, I'm also doing that now. It was a really cool idea and I give her full credit. A SYOC is where you guys submit characters to me and I might put some in one of my stories. Things you should include are: Which story/genre do you want your character to be in(genre because as I said in chapter 20 of cliché I might make a new story in a different genre), personality, family/home life, appearance, what they like, things they like but won't admit to liking, things they hate, age, name, gender, etc. Your submission will only be accepted if you send it through PM(s)M**

**Please submit some characters! And you can also decide if they like someone who is already in the story! **

**-Oz**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Last time:_ I'm never wearing a dress again.

_Present:_

-Time Skip To Friday-

"Oh, come on, Trissy! It won't be that bad at all! I'll make sure of it!" Chrissy says trying to persuade me to wear a dress.

She huffs. "I'll bargain with you, if you wear a dress you will wear minimal makeup, if not I'm caking it on." This finally gets me to agree.

"Fine. But I have to approve the dress." I say. Christina starts smirking evilly at me. Oh no.

After hours of me trying on dresses, she finally decides on one. I have to say, it's not that bad. I like it. It's a black dress that goes down to just above my knees, with one sleeve and ripples on the side with one sleeve.

"Not so bad? Huh?" She asks grinning.

"Not so bad." I reply.

"Now change!" She says throwing the bag at me. "And we will do your makeup later." She says grinning in what can only be described as an evil way.

I make my way to the bathroom door grumbling. I put on the dress and surprisingly, I look pretty! The girl I see in the mirror does not look like a thirteen year old, she looks her age, fifteen. I also put on the shoes Chrissy picked out for me (which are cowboy boots, strange) and see how they match perfectly.

"Chrissy!" I squeal while running out of the bathroom. Wait, what? Squeal? Since when do I squeal?! No, I do not squeal and I will never squeal.

Christina hugs me. "Tris, you look perfect! Now we only have to apply makeup and put on your mask." She says.

"Christina, if I'm going to be wearing a mask, why do I need makeup?" I ask wondering what is going through her head.

"Because I said so." She replies

I groan.

After twenty more minutes Christina says my makeup is finally done. I look in the mirror and see she has made me pretty and striking. My eyes have eyeliner around them so they look haunting.

"Wow." I the only thing I can manage to say.

Then Chrissy pulls out the most beautiful mask ever. It looks like lace and has a very complicated design on it. It's also black so it matches with my dress.

By the time I'm ready I look beautiful. Christina is also very pretty. She did just as good of a job on herself as she did on me.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to the ball."

* * *

**IM SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Sorry, excuse my excitedness. I had to squeal being the thirteen year old I am at heart.**

**135 reviews please?**

**QOTD: Did you read my please read? If so, are you going to submit someone?**

**My answer: I hope people do submit character, because I am really excited to insert new people into my stories! If you do submit someone they might end up in: A new story that I will not say the name to yet, Hashtage Fame, or Cliché. Also since I forgot to say this in the please read, submit through PM(s) only! I had to add the s...**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Last time:_ "Well, I guess it's time to go to the ball."

_Present:_

Four POV:

I don't look anything like myself. Perfect.

I get to the dance and see that nobody seems to recognize each other. A girl walks up to me and asks me to dance. I say sure, since I have no date.

We walk to the dance floor and start dancing. It's a slow song and she is getting really close to me.

"Umm, I have to go." I say trying to get away from her.

"Wait, what's your name?" She asks.

"I can't tell you that." I smile, "It's a secret."

I walk away and she look a really confused. I think she's a girl named Charlotte **(AN: Silverdawn, don't worry! We will see more of her.)** . Now that I think of it she's pretty, but not my type. She has brown hair with gold highlights. Her dress makes her look like she has a great figure but when she walks down the hall it's obvious she doesn't. Or maybe she just hides her figure for some reason. I don't know.

I'm torn from my thoughts by a beautiful girl walking down the stairs. Most people seem to be too involved in their dance to notice her, but I do. She is beautiful. She's in a black one sleeved dress, that has ripples down the side. She is also wearing cowboy boots. I like the fact that she is in a casual party outfit for a masquerade ball. I think I'm going to ask her to dance.

I make my way across the room, heading towards the girl. I try to not make it too obvious where I'm heading.

Tris POV:

When I arrive everyone is already dancing. As soon as we step in the room Christina leaves me, no doubt looking for Will so she can dance with him. I see a girl being left by her partner. I think her name is Charlotte.

I go and sit down on one of the chairs lining the edge of the room. I just watch everyone dance and think how cliché they are. But then I realize that what I'm doing is even more cliché. The girl is sitting alone at a school dance while everyone else is dancing. The only thing that could make this more cliché is if a guy came up and asked me to dance.

Right at that moment a guy comes up to me.

"Would you, um, maybe, uh, want to dance with me?" He asks seeming extremely unsure of himself.

"Sure." I say only to be polite. This seems to really excite him. For what reason, I don't know.

We walk onto the dance floor and I see another guy off near the chairs looking disappointed. And maybe... mad? I wonder what his problem is.

"So, care to tell me your name?" The guys dancing with me asks.

"Um, you first." I say not sure if we are aloud o tell people our names.

"Okay. Well, my name starts with a T." He says smugly.

"So does mine." I say e same way.

"Fine, I'll just tell you mine. My name is Tyler." **(AN: Oooooo! I got you there, didn't I? You thought it was going to be Tobias!) **

"Well, my name is Tris. Don't go around blabbing it though. I pretty sure our names are supposed to be secret." I say winking. This guy seems pretty nice.

Now that I actually take a good look at him, he is HOT! He has blonde hair and brown eyes. He seems strong, I would know after dancing with him.

"So, Tris, would you like to go and maybe get dinner sometime?" He asks like he did when he asked me to dance. I think long and hard about my answer, I don't know if he's a cheater like Jason yet. Or if we will end up as friends. I think what do I have to lose?

"Sure."

* * *

**Ok wow. I was actually planning on having some Fourtris in there because you guys have been really good lately, but this story seems to have a kind of its own. I actually sort of like Tyler and am adding him to the "Who is Tris going to end up with?!" competition. Remember, Jason is still in the competition!**

**I actually have a ending and sequel already all planned out.**

**145 reviews please!**

**QOTD: Are you stalling from doing homework?**

**My answer: Yes. I should probably do it...**

**Bye!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Last time:_ "Sure."

_Present:_

**Fours POV:**

What I see breaks my heart. I see her dancing with a random guy. He looks like he's a sophomore and would be better for Tris than I would.

I keep telling myself that hoping that will make the pain more bearable. I leave sometime in the next ten minutes. I walk up to Marcus's car and turn on the radio. Then the most bizarre thing happens, the perfect song for how I'm feeling comes on.

And it starts

Sometime around midnight

Or at least that's when you lose yourself

For a minute or two

As you stand

Under the bar lights

And the band plays some song about forgetting yourself for a while

And the piano's this melancholy soundtrack to her smile

And that white dress she's wearing, you haven't seen her

For a while

But you know

That she's watching

She's laughing, she's turning

She's holding her tonic like a cross

The room suddenly spinning, she walks up and asks how you are

So you can smell her perfume

You can see her lying naked in your arms

And so there's a change

In your emotions

And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind

Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined

And you feel hopeless, and homeless, and lost in the haze of the wine

And she leaves

With someone you don't know

But she makes sure you saw her, she looks right at you and bolts

As she walks out the door

Your blood boiling, your stomach in ropes

And then your friends say "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."

And you walk

Under the streetlights

And you're too drunk to notice that everyone's staring at you

You don't care what you look like

The world is falling around you

You just have to see her

You just have to see her

You just have to see her

You just have to see her

You just have to see her

You know that she'll break you in two

This is all true except one part. I would never picture a girl lying naked in my arms. Especially not Tris.

She isn't like that.

**Christina POV:**

I leave Tris as soon as we get to the place where the ball is. I'll tell her I'm sorry later. I walk around the room looking for blonde haired guys. I quickly rule out some and finally I find Will.

But unfortunately he isn't alone.

He's dancing with a blonde haired girl who seems to be much prettier than me. I ca practically feel my heart breaking. I look for Tris and find she dancing with someone, too.

I guess I'm alone then. Oh well.

I leave and walk alone in the parking lot alone for a while and am surprised when I see a car that's blasting some song about losing the girl the singer wants. Maybe they should just get over it! Maybe the singer should just calm down and realize that the person they like doesn't like them back!

"Yes, and maybe you should calm down." I'm surprised to hear another voice say that. Is this it? Have I finally gone insane? I'm heading voices, so I guess I have.

Or, did I say that out loud and the person in the car heard me. I look up and see a boy with dark blue eyes and a matching color mask on.

"Haha, ummm. Hi?" I say feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Hi. What's your problem?" He asks with a little too much 'tude for my liking.

"Excuse you! What's yours!" I say with just as much attitude.

"You wouldn't understand. It's guy problems." Oh my god. He sounds like a whiny emo teenager.

"Okay. Now stop being a whiny emo and tell me why you seem like such a grumpy puss." I say.

He sighs. "Fine! The girl I like is out there dancing with some guy I don't even know!" Oh my god. We have the same problem.

"Oh my god." I say unable to say anything else.

"What?" He asks with attitude. Ugh! I thought we got rid of that!

"Stop with the tude!" I shout. " I said oh my god because we have the same problem." I explain. He looks at me confused.

"You're a lesbian?" He asks still confused. I facepalm.

"No idiot! Switch the genders up and it's the same problem!"

He just looks at me. Then he says, "What's your name?".

"Why?" I ask wondering the same question.

"Because, I might know you. You seem familiar." He says.

"My name is Christina. See! I knew you didn't know me!"

Again he just stares at me.

"You're a freshman." He says. He takes off his mask and I immediately recognize him.

"And you're Four." I say in response.

"Indeed I am. Wait, so are you serious? Will was dancing with another girl?" He asks.

"Hey! I never said it was Will!" I say slightly embarrassed he knows who I like.

"That's so not cool! You need to march right over there and give hims piece of your mind!" He goes on ignoring me.

Then I remember something.

"Wait, Four. Who do you like?" I ask excited because I know he can't lie to me.

"Charlotte." Lie. I raise my eyebrows at him. "You know I can sense when people are lying, right?" This makes him look nervous.

"Fine. Fine, I like... Tris."

I'm shocked beyond comprehension.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! MORE CHRISTINA POV! I'm sorry I just love writing from her point of view. I also like writing from Fours POV and Tris's POV. The song is "Sometime Around Midnight"By the airborne toxic event. My dad sorta got me hooked on this song...**

**150 reviews please!**

**QOTD: So you ever listen to music that people would not expect you to like?**

**My answer: Yeah. A lot. "Sometime around Midnight" is one, another is pretty much any song by Imagine Dragons or OneRepublic. The list just goes on and on.**


	25. Chapter 24 & 25

**Chapter 24**

_Last time:_ I'm shocked beyond comprehension.

_Present:_

**Four POV:**

She just stands there staring at me with her mouth open.

Great.

* * *

**Okay so this is another double chapter because that chapter was short. **

**Don't forget to submit characters for this story! It would also be really nice of you guys to submit characters that I could use in a hurt/comfort story that will be up on the 3rd!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_Last time:_ Great.

_Present:_

"Well you know what you have to do now, right?" She asks, the shock finally fading.

"What do I have to do now?" I ask confused as to what she is talking about.

"Get back in there and dance with her."

**Tris POV:**

When the song ends I apologize to Tyler and leave him. I walk around looking for Chrissy. I really hope I find her soon, she's my ride home.

I'm still walking around the room when suddenly I walk face first into someone's chest. Oh how cliché! I look up to say an apology to the persons face and am met with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. They make me feel safe yet they also make me feel adventurous.

These eyes also hold secrets untold to any other human being. These eyes hold years of pain and misery. These eyes make me curious. These eyes make me feel drawn to their owner.

I've been staring too long.

"Umm, sorry about that." I say quickly and start to walk away, but I am pulled back by blue eyes.

"Tris?" He says.

"Umm, hello?" I ask.

"I've been meaning to ask you this all night." He says scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

**I added Fourtris because you guys were good. Also because Im in a really good mood for some reason! **

**Please please please please pllllleeeeeeaaaassssseeee send in some more SYOC characters! Also I plan on releasing a hurt/comfort fanfiction to the public on Febuary 3rd! So please send in some characters for that too!**

**155 reviews please! And unlike these last two chapters I am not updating until I get 155 reviews. No less. Not 154 not 153, 155.**

**QOTD: Have you ever read a fanfiction and loved it and then the author said that they would make a sequel and you started fangirling?**

**My answer: Yes! I just did a few minutes ago! There's this really awesome Hunger Games fanfiction that got me started on Finniss and it's called "Grey eyes beautiful smile" and the author just posted the first chapter of a sequel the other day. Btw guys I already have the ending of this story all planned out and I will tell you right now that there will be a sequel.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Christina POV:**  
I see Four walk up to Tris and ask her to dance. A'da boy! I stand with my arms crossed just smirking at them and a girl comes up to me.  
"Hi." She says flatly.  
"Hi, Debbie downer!" I say back.  
"Ugh. Look I'm just talking to you because my sister is forcing me to. She as you're also a freshman and that I should socialize." She says. Now that I look at her she is quite pretty. She has brown hair with blonde streaks and her bangs go to the side. She has kaleidoscope eyes. Weird.

"Well, I dub you worthy of my friendship!" I say.  
"Wait, if you are a freshman, then you must be a dauntless born because I am a transfer and I never met you." I say.  
"Yes I am. And you're just going to make me your friend even though you don't even know my name?" She asks.  
"Oh, right! I'm Christina, but you can call me Chris or Chrissy!" I say hitting my head.  
"And Im Lily." Lies. "Tell me your real name." I say.  
"How'd ya know that's not my real name?" She asks seeming alarmed. I explain my sixth sense to her.

"Oh. Well the names Charlotte, but my friends call me Char."

"I think we'll be good friends."

**Four POV:**  
I am asking the girl I like to dance with me. I might get rejected. I hope I don't get rejected. I am nervous. Wow, never thought I'd say that. Four is nervous. The last time I was nervous I was... Never mind, I killed him. I killed Tobias along with my past when I came to Dauntless High.

"Sure." I hear Tris say. I have to remind myself to not freak out right there. I hope she doesn't notice how I've been staring at her for the five minutes.

We walk on to the dance floor and find a non-occupied space. All of the songs are slow songs so she puts her hands around my neck and I put mine around her waist. I decide that a little conversation might make me less nervous.

"So, Tris. I like your mask." What the heck was that To-Four. I vowed to never use that name again.  
"Umm, thanks?" She says back. The awkwardness is so thick you can cut it with a knife.  
"What's our name?" She asks suddenly.  
"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that." I respond.  
"Sure you are. After all you know my name. Wait, how do you know my name?" She asks.  
"Alright, you caught me! I'm an insane creepy stalker that watches you 24/7 day and night." I say. Tris looks horrified and I start laughing my butt off.  
"I was joking, Tris! I just sorta... recognize you. I guess." I say.

"Should I know you?" She asks.  
"Yes, you know me. Not to well though. Look for one feature of mine that isn't typical, maybe you can find me better then."

**Tris POV:**  
His eyes. His amazing dark blue eyes. That is the feature that will make him stand out in a crowd.  
"Your eyes are pretty too, Tris." He says laughing. Shoot I said that out loud, didn't I?  
"Well, it's true. The thing about your eyes, not mine!" I say back awkwardly.  
"Is that so?" He responds.

The rest of the night we dance together. And we dance in silence. Not an awkward one, but a comfortable one.

At the end of the night the DJ says this will be the last song. Still I dance with mystery man. And at the end of the song...

he kisses me.

* * *

**Okay so I just edited something in this chapter and I have no clue what was in the original Authors Note for this chapter. So...**

**Wait! I remember one thing, THIS DOES NOT MEAN INSTANT FOURTRIS!**

**It was one kiss and Tris doesn't know who kissed her.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_Last time:_ he kisses me.

_Present:_

**Four POV:**

I can't believe I just did that. I didn't even know I had that sort of bravery in me. She kissed back, so does that mean she was okay with it? I'm a mess when it comes to girls.

**Tris POV:**

That was cliché. I am cliché. I am not cliché. I am insane. I am having an argument in my head. I kissed back. I do not know him. I am insane.

Completely utterly insane.

**Christina POV:**

I can't believe it. So while I was off making friends Tris was dancing with boys. Well one boy. And you know who? Four! I go to look for her at the end of the night and see her run away from Four. He just stands there looking shocked. Oh god. What happened?

**Tris POV:**

I explain everything that happened to Christina. I feel like she knows something that she is not telling me. When I ask her what happened with her tonight she just says one word. "House." She means she will tell me at my house, since she is spending the night.

When we get to my house we both sprint upstairs into my room. I lock the door and sit on the bed.

"Okay Chrissy. What happened?" I ask.

She just starts bawling. I make out one word though.

"Will."

* * *

**The next few chapters will be like this, short snippets from a bunch of different POV's.**

**170 reviews please! Wow. This story has gotten far.**

**QOTD: Do you like this sort of writing? (short snippets from a bunch of different POV's)**

**My answer: yeah, because you know a little of what everyone's thinking, but not everything.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Last time:_ "Will."

_Present:_

**Will POV:**

All night I look for Christina. All night. I did nothing but look for her the whole entire night.

Well that and dance with my sister.

**Four POV:**

I am so confused.

**Tris POV:**

" What did he do to you?!" I screech.

"No, scratch that. I don't care what he did. I'm still beating him senseless!" I yell.

"You okay, Tris?!" Tori yells up the stairs.

"Peachy!" I yell back.

**Christina POV:**

I don't even know how I feel about Will right now. Do I hate him? Or do I like him? I have no clue.

This only makes me cry harder.

**Tyler POV (Im trying him out):**

"I got a date! I got a date!" I chirp.

"Shut up!" My sister, Charlotte, snaps.

"I'm sorry! I'm just excited! She seems really nice too!" I say.

I can't believe it! I mean I'm such a nerdy, geeky, freaky person that no one ever thought I'd get a girlfriend.

Except my parents.

I miss them a lot. They always had so much hope. They always knew that anyone could die at any second of the day, but they still acted like they would never die. Only

they did.

**Sami POV:**

"Char!" I scream. One, two, three, four , five.

"Sami!" She screams back. Lets see I have to check my "All about Charlotte" manual. One second, panic. Two seconds, nervous. Three seconds, happy. Four seconds, sad. Five seconds, curious. Six seconds or longer, in love.

I've only used the six seconds one a few times before.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"How do you know I want to know something?" She asks back.

"It took you five seconds to respond to me calling your name." I explain.

"Alright, I want to know did you make any friends?"

I sigh. "No, did you talk to the girl I told you to talk to?" I ask, really hoping that she will have tried (at least) to be social.

"Yes."

**Char POV:**

Happy now, Sami? I was social.

"What about you?" I ask her.

"No new friends for me. Maybe you can introduce me to the girl I made you talk to."

I think for a moment even though I know the answer.

"Maybe."

* * *

**Okay so I'm fairly certain thats longer than the last chapter. Also, heads up, I released my story that is a different type of genre. It's also gonna be one of those stories where I don't care how many reviews I get or how many people look at it. I update when I want to.**

**175 reviews please!**

**QOTD: Are you having a snow day, too?**

**My answer: Yup! Its supposed to snow 6 inches so we probably won't have school tomorrow either.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Last time__**:**_"Maybe_._"

_Present:_

**Tris POV:**

It's Monday and I have to say that was an eventful weekend.

I stand by my locker and feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see Tyler.

"Hi, Tyler." I say.

"Hi, Tris. I was wondering if would like to grab dinner tonight at 7-ish?" He says.

"Sure! I don't think I have anything planned." I say.

"Great! Should I pick you up? Or should we meet there?" He asks.

"We should meet there." I say. Then I remember something.

"Where is there? I mean where are we eating?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah. That. I thought maybe we could grab a bite at the Hob diner?"( AN: Idk just roll with it.) he says blushing.

"That sounds great!" I say.

As he walks away it occurs to me that I've had a boyfriend before (Uriah) but never been on a date.

Looks like I'm going on a date!

**-Time Skip-**

"Lunch time, lunch time! Time for the hungry kids to go and eat!" Uriah sings. We all clap with sarcastic enthusiasm at his performance.

"Uriah, you're such a good singer! Have my babies!" Lynn screeches.

"Umm, I... Uh... Ummmmmmm" he says obviously not realizing it was sarcasm. I laugh at this.

"Tris! Why are you laughing! This is so awkward!" Uriah whispers to me.

"Because she was being sarcastic!" I manage to get out between laughs.

"Haha. I knew that!" Uriah says waving his hand in the air. We all laugh at his attempt to be cool.

Suddenly someone comes up to our table. I look up and see blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, Tyler!" I say. Everyone looks at me in shock.

"Tris," Christina whispers, "who is he and ow do you know him?" I chuckle.

"Guys, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is guys. More specifically Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn and Four." I say pointing at each person as I say their name.

"Tris, how do you know him?" Lynn asks.

"I danced with him on Friday and he asked me out on a date. Now be nice and don't embarrass me!" I say.

"Is it okay if I... sit with you?" Tyler asks.

I just look at him. Then I start laughing. He seems freaked out. He starts backing away and I finally calm down.

"Sorry, I just thought it was obvious that you had no choice whether you were sitting with us or not. You are. No buts." I say.

He smiles.

"Thank god!"

"Wait!" Lynn shouts. She then starts sniffing the air.

"What is it, Lynn?" We all ask.

"I smell a familiar scent. It's been a while since I've smelled it." She says pausing to sniff again. "I know! It's awesome!" We all pretend to be offended.

"Follow me."

* * *

**Okay so yeah I deleted my "I-Dont-Really-Care-What-You-Think" story best not because people didn't show interest. It was because I hated it. Do you ever write a story and then think "Wow, this really sucks! Like more than normal sucky-ness suck. This is just garbage!" And yet hen you laugh at it. Yeah well that's what happened. I do that often.**

**OMG YOU GUYS! GUESS WHAT?! MY STORY IS ON THE 4TH PAGE OF MOST REVIEWED DIVERGENT STORIES! I KNOW THAT'S REALLY LAME BUT WHATEVER! **

**Also guys, I hope you know you can PM me whenever about literally anything. Anything. Seriously, I have nothing to do all day everyday because I am one of those dorks who finish their homework as soon as they get home from school.**

**185 reviews please!**

**QOTD: Any funny jokes or things you read on the Internet?**

**My answer: "Sometimes late at night, when I'm in bed, I stare up at the sky and wonder: Where is my ceiling?"**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_Last time:_ "Follow me."

_Present:_

We follow Lynn (her stopping every few seconds to sniff the air again) to a table in the corner of the room. The table has two people sitting at it. One girl has long red hair and green eyes, and the other has dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Lynn goes up to them and sits next to the red haired one.

"Excuse you!" The hazel eyed one shouts.

"Hi. I'm Lynn." Lynn says extending her hand.

"I'm Ali." The red-head says.

"Who's she?" Lynn says pointing at hazel eyes.

"Lex." Hazel eyes says.

Zeke clears his throat.

"Oh yeah. That's Tris, Tyler, Zeke, Shauna, Four, Uriah, Marlene, Christina and Will. Don't develop a crush on Tyler, Zeke, Uriah or Will. Or Tris, Marlene, Christina and Shauna. You know, if that's how you are..." Lyn awkwardly trails off.

"We're fine." Ali says. Lex however, does not seem as friendly.

"What are you here?" Lex asks.

We all just look at Lynn.

She shrugs. "You seem cool."

Lex groans.

"You know, I don't really need any friends. In fact she had to beg me to be her friend." She says shrugging her shoulder at Ali.

"Lex, be social. Please please please! Not that you're not awesome it's just I want some more friends!" Ali begs with a puppy dog face.

"Maybe," she then looks at Ali.

"Fine."

**Lex POV:**

I look into Alis eyes and I guarantee that she knows what I'm thinking. She doesn't seem too bothered by it, though.

We know each other insanely well. I lied about her begging me to be her friend. I've known her since my first day of school.

-Flash Back-

I walk into my first day of school.

Ever.

The teacher tells us to go sit at a table. I sit by a friendly looking girl with red hair.

She extends her hand to me. "Hi! I'm Alison, but you can call me Ali!" She says.

"I'm H- Lexie." I say. Instead of saying my real name I say a name that I've always wanted.

"Hi, Lexie!" She says.

"Hi, Ali!"

-Flashback to the future-

I've gone by Lex since 3rd grade, because I like that name better than Lexie now.

Never my real name.

* * *

**Oooooh! How'd ya like the new characters?! Sorry if you guys don't like how I'm adding all these random OCs, but I really like making characters!**

**Wow! 30 chapters already?! I remember when I first started this story and thought nobody would like it and that I would be finished by 30 chapters! Don't worry guys! You'll be stuck with me muuuuuuuuch longer than that! Also I plan on having a super e unexpected ending and then I'm making a sequel!**

**190 reviews please!**

**QOTD: What are some of your favorite quotes?**

**My answer: "Have I gone mad?" " I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers! But can I tell you a secret? All the best people are."**

**and**

**"Yeah, we know. Tick, tock. Nuts is in shock."**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Last time:_ Never my real name.

_Present:_

**Tris POV:**

Don't get me wrong, Im thrilled to be going out with Tyler tonight! But I am still looking for him.

The one with the eyes.

I can't seem to find anyone with those eyes.

I am completely zoning out while Christina is talking to me. I am doing a mixture of staring at Tyler and searching for the blue eyes.

"Tris!" Someone say while shaking me. I look up and see its Christina.

"Yes!" I shout back.

"Lunch is over. I'm guessing you didn't notice because you were looking at your hot date." She says smirking. I can see Tyler and... Four (?) over her shoulder. Four looks ready to murder someone. I can't say that's strange because I don't know him that well.

We start walking to class, Four leading us. Next period I have science, with . I inwardly groan. She sucks!

When we get to the classroom Christina and I sit together in the back. She hands me a note that says: "Ok, I know you we're thinking about something at lunch. Don't lie!"

"Alright, I tell you. When we went to the dance on Friday Tyler wasn't the only person who danced with me. I danced with a boy who had the most spectacular blue eyes. They were dark and mysterious. We danced all night. He knew my name and I asked for his but he wouldn't tell me. He told me I knew him. He said that I should find one attribute about him that made it so I could pick him out in a crowd. I instantly thought of his eyes. At the end of the night he kissed me and I ran away. But the thing is, Chrissy,

I'm still looking for his eyes."

**Four POV:**

I wonder if Tris has found out who the blue-eyed boy that danced with her is. I hope she doesn't ever find out. Imagine how embarrassing that would be for me?

Although it would be horribly embarrassing, a little voice inside my head says that maybe I wouldn't mind.

Maybe if she found out we'd end up together.

**Tris POV:**

At the end of the day Christina ones up to me and declares she's riding home with Tori and I.

Tori's car pulls up.

"Hey, Christina!" She says smiling and waving at her.

"I'm guessing your coming to our house?" Tori says still smiling.

We just nod.

* * *

**I know this is a pathetic, small, stupid, pointless chapter but I tried! Okay?!**

**"No. Do or do not, there is no try."**

**Well then.**

**So I was playing this game with my super annoying skittle sister where one person says to word and the other has to think of a song with the word in it and I choose the word Neverland. Then my little sister says "There is no song with the word Neverland in it!" So for the past half an hour I've been blasting songs that have the word Neverland in them.**

**Take that, sis.**

**195 reviews please!**

**QOTD: Do you know any songs with the word Neverland in them?**

**My answer: Yes.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Last time:_ We just nod.

_Present:_

"Spill." Christina says while hopping onto my bed.

"About what?" I ask.

"You know." She says. I sigh. I do know.

"I don't know anything else about him." She looks guilty.

"Christina?" I ask, "What are you hiding?"

"I can't tell you!" She bursts, "I promised to keep it a secret!"

I just stare at her disapprovingly.

Suddenly my phone rings.

"You are soo lucky!" I mouth to her.

I pick up the phone.

"Beatrice? Beatrice!?" I hear someone shouting on the other end. I would recognize that voice anywhere!

"Caleb! It's you! Long time no see! How's Abnegation high?" I ask, excited to see (or hear) my brother.

"Umm, that's the thing. Beatrice, I got excepted into Erudite High. Father doesn't want me too and our mother, being her selfless self, says do what makes me happy. What should I do?!"

I think for a moment.

"Caleb, you worked hard to be accepted into there. It would be a shame to have wasted all of that time. I think you should go." I say, voicing my thoughts.

I look over at Christina. She looks super confused. She has a reason to be. She's only heard my side of the conversation.

"Thanks, Beatrice." Caleb says.

"Bye, Caleb!" I say.

"Bye." He hangs up.

"Who was that?" Christina asks.

"Take a guess." I say, wondering what she was thinking.

"Umm, your ex, Caleb?" I want to laugh but I also want to throw up. I would never date someone like Caleb or Caleb himself. Dating my brother. Eww.

"Try brother." I say.

"Girls!" Tori shouts from downstairs.

"Yes?" I shout back.

"Come down here!" She shouts.

Christina and I run down the stairs.

"Yes?" We ask at the same time.

"I'm bored." Tori says like a toddler.

"And how is that our fault?" Christina asks.

"Because it is. Now talk to me." She says.

Christina jumps at the chance.

"Well, we were talking about how Tris danced with a guy at the dance that she says, and I quote, " had the most spectacular blue eyes". Now she is telling me that he never told her anything about himself, so she has no clue who he is. But he did tell her to pick out one feature of his that she would remember so she could find him. She chose his eyes, and now, SHE CAN'T FIND HIM!" She shouts the last part.

Tori just stares for a moment. Then she says, "Tris, you know what this means, right?"

I stare at her now. "What does this mean?" I ask, slowly.

"We have to find him."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to update! The app-thing that I write this on was not working for a couple of days.**

**210 reviews please! Maybe? No? Yes? 200?! YAY!**

**QOTD: Are you a girly girl or tomboy (if you're a boy just say "I'm a boy")?**

**My answer: I was a girly irk for the first four years of my life. Then I discovered pirates. Pirates are awesome and I quickly turned into a tomboy, and I still am. The only thing that's not tomboy-like is that I hate sports.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Last time:_ "We have to find him."

_Present:_

I stare at her.

"Oh no. Oh, no. No no no no no. No. Tori you are not going to do this!" I say, pleading with her.

"Oh, yes, Tris. I am! We are going to find that boy even if it takes us the rest of forever!" She says.

"She seems a little crazy right now, right?" I whisper to Christina. Christina doesn't even seem to notice, she's too busy jumping up and down with Tori.

Oh god.

"Alright. Do you remember anything else about him, Tris?" Tori asks. I suddenly snap into a dream-like state. I remember everything about him. He had dark blue eyes that constantly haunt my thoughts, short dark brown (almost black) hair, he was tall, he had a spare upper lip and a full lower one, he was very strong looking...

Oh my god.

This is so cliché.

It can't be!

...But it is.

I'm so hopelessly in love.

**Four POV:**

I wonder if Tris has figured it out yet. I mean she's smart. Can you name any other freshman in AP science? I'm not including Jason, because he's obviously too heartless to be human.

I decide to call Zeke.

"Zeeeeeeekkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeee! Zeeeeeeke! ZEKE!" I whine into the phone.

"Fooooouuuuuurrrrrr! What's your problem?" He asks.

"I'm bored!" I whine.

"Do you want to accompany me and Shauna to the mall?" He asks, then whispers, "Please come, dude. Shaunas dragging me and Lynn there. Marlene's going willingly!" I laugh and agree.

I hear shouting in the background.

"Hold on a sec." Zeke says. I hear more shouting.

"Four, slight change in plans. Christina is coming with. Which most likely means Tris is coming too. So we'll probably end up stopping at Tori's Snack Shack (AN: Sorry, I just feel this story needs more Tori)." Zeke says.

"Okay, bye. Pick me up." I then hang up.

Despite what I said this is not okay. I'm suddenly worrying about how I look. Like a girl.

Then I realize why.

No no no no no no no.

Despite what my brains telling me my heart's shouting "YES YES YES YES YES!"

I am so hopelessly in love.

* * *

**They admitted they loved each other. Hahahaha! Everyone should know that I like twisting moments like these around! Also I have a sick sense of humor. But I also find normal things funny.**

**OMG! Whoopsises! Completely forgot to say 220 reviews please! I kow it's 5 up then the usual, but this story hit 200! Lets try something new!**

**QOTD: What character in this story are you most like?**

**My answer: Im most like Uriah. You know, besides gender. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_Last time:_ I am so hopelessly in love.

_Present:_

**Tris POV:**

Well that was a horrifying discovery. This whole situation reminds me of a song. You know, the song Meg sings in the disney version of Hercules? It's called, um, uh, I don't re- Wait! I got it, it's called I won't say I'm in love. It's really good, you should listen to it sometime.

"Tris! Follow us!" Christina says after her and Tori have calmed down.

They lead me to our computer.

"Why are we at a computer?" I ask then realize why we're here. "Oh no. You guys we are not going to stalk people and find Blue-eyed-boy. No." I say, as if I have a choice.

"Actually, yes, we are. We are going to stalk people until we find him. He said you knew him, right?" She asks.

"Yes.." I say unsure where she is going with this.

"Okay! Then, list the names of boys you know with blue eyes!" She says excited.

I feel like she's not telling me something.

"Chrissy, are you not telling us something?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

"No." She says quickly.

"Really? I'm getting that lying sort of vibe, right now." Tori says. I forgot she was even here.

Christina whispers something in Tori's ear and Tori's eyes light up.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?!" Tori shouts.

"What?! What is so "Oh my god!" worthy?!" I shout, getting frustrated.

"Umm, we have a secret. We can't tell you it." Christina says like a first grader.

I sigh. "Let's just get to the stalking already." Christina squeals when I say that.

"Okay, Tris, list all the boys you know." Tori orders.

"Will, Uriah, Zeke, Jason, Tyler, Four, Caleb and that's it. I don't think it Caleb, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Jason or Tyler." I say. Then it dawns on me.

"No. No no no no no. It was not Four, and it will not be Four." I say.

"Sweetheart, I think it was." Tori says.

"Well, this sucks. I kissed a guy who is two years older than me. And I don't like him at all. Like, not even friends like!" I complain.

Christina and Tori look at each other. Then they face me again.

"Tris, you do realize that you liked mystery man, right?" Chrissy asks.

"Yeah, so?" I say, still sulking over my recent discovery.

"That means you like Four." Tori says. I just look at them like "Umm, no".

"Don't deny it! Your in love!" Christina practically sings.

"Yeah, seriously. Tris, do we have to put on a musical number of that one Hercules song right here right now? 'Cause I will, if its needed!" Tori says, looking dead serious.

I shake my head no quickly. This makes Tori and Chrissy laugh.

Suddenly Christina's phone rings.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Sure! I'll go to the mall with you guys!" She only then seems to remember Tori and I. "But can I bring Tris along?" She asks.

"Great!" She chirps ending the conversation.

"Tris! You're going to the mall with me! Tori! You are driving us and then working in your snack shack! Got it?" She says, very bossily.

"Geez, Chris. Bossy much?" I mumble.

"Why are you making me come along?" Tori whines.

"Because Shauna said she invited Zeke who invited- wait for it- Four!" She squeals.

Which means...

Oh god no.

I must look horrified because both Chris and Tori start laughing.

"CHRISSY!" I scream. "WHY?!" I scream yet again. This goes on for the next couple of minutes.

"Done yet?" Tori asks.

"I think so." I reply like I wasn't just screaming for the past 15 minutes.

"Well, then lets leave!"

* * *

**Sorry that I disappeared off the face of the earth for a couple of days. I just thought like 5 minutes ago "Hey these guys are good people, I'm somewhat nice, I haven't updated in a couple of days, and tomorrow Valentines Day so why not update?" So I did. Sorry if this chapter sucks. **

**230 reviews please!**

**QOTD: Do you have a valentine?**

**My answer: Honestly, I don't know. I think so but I'm not so sure. It's really amazing that I have a valentine (like, seriously, who would've thunk?)! I am not that type of girl who gets valentines every year.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_Last time:_ "Well, then lets leave!"

_Present:_

We arrive at the mall.

"Bye! See you in my snack shack! Bring everyone over there and I can help Chrissy decide whether Four and you should get together or not." Tori says when we exit her car.

"Alright!" Christina yells back.

We start walking towards the food court, where we said we would meet everyone.

"Hey, Chrissy?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you find it strange that my aunt acts like a teenager?" I ask.

"Nah. Let her do what she wants. She's pretty cool." Chris says shrugging.

"Tris! Christina!" We see Uriah waving us down and shouting our names.

"Uriah!" We shout back also waving our arms like crazy.

"C'mon! We're going to Tori's!" Chrissy screams.

I notice Four is there. He's hanging towards the back of the pack while Christina and Will are in the front. I decide I should go and join him.

"Hey." I say to Four.

"Hi."

"Why do you seem so... Four-ish today?" I ask, not thinking of anything better.

"Four-ish?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah. You know, grumpy, glum, depressing, sad, mad, scary, intimidating. Shall I go on?" I say. He laughs.

"Gee, Tris. You make me sound like a bundle of joy!" He says with sarcasm.

"Well, you make me sound like I like making people sound like "a bundle of joy"." I say back. He looks at me sideways.

"I thought you did." He says.

"Hey, Tris! Four! Hurry up!" Christina shouts. She smirks at me as I walk by.

"Oh, shut up." I mumble.

"Hey, Tori!" Uriah says when she walks out from the back.

"May I take your orders?" She says very professional like.

"Drop the act." I say.

"Hey, Tris, Christina, Four, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Marlene. What's up?" She asks, back to her normal self.

"Nothing. Can you get me the usual, please?" Four says.

"Sure, Four. Wow, I just realized how blue your eyes were! " Tori says, winking to me at the last part.

"Yeah. Well, okay..." He says scratching the back of us neck awkwardly while I blush intensely.

"Well, on that awkward note, let's eat!" Uriah says. Thank god.

Suddenly I see a familiar figure.

"Tyler! Over here!" I shout waving him over.

"Hey, Tris. Hi everybody else. These are my sisters, Charlotte and Sami." He says, gesturing to two girls behind him.

"Hi, I'm Tris and this is Uriah, Chrissy, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Tori and Four." I say gesturing to everyone.

"I know you! You were that girl! You told me your name was Lily!" Christina says pointing at Charlotte.

"Yeah." She responds simply.

"Umm, Tris? Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Tyler says.

"Sure." He drags me away from everyone.

"Sorry about the date on Monday. That was my first date. Ever." He says. I laugh.

"It was mine too." I say flashing back to the date. It was a mess. He took me to a Olive Garden like place and halfway through our meal someone fainted because they saw a rat.

"How about I try and make it up to you with a second date?" He suggests.

"Sure." I say.

Then I surprise us both and kiss him.

But that's not the part I will remember for eternity.

The part I will remember is the look on Fours face.

* * *

**Okay, so first off I assumed you guys would have known by now that there wasn't going to be instant Fourtris. You know as soon as Fourtris comes the end is near and Im gonna drag this story out as long as possible, right? I don't think I'm making a sequel so be grateful that I'm making it long.**

**Second off, thank you Emilythenerd for Melinda. I will cherish her.**

**And thirdly, sorry for not updating for a while, I was I out of the country.**

**250 reviews please! I know you guys can do it!**

**QOTD: Have you ever read a fiction press story? If so was it good?**

**My answer: Yes, I have finished one fiction press story total. I liked most of it but the ending kind of sucked. It was called "Changng Hearts".**

**Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Last time:_ The part I will remember is the look on Fours face.

_Present:_

**Four POV:**

I walk away.

I got my hopes up too high and thought we might have a chance, that's all.

We never actually had anything. We weren't even friends I don't think. We kissed once, but only one of us knew.

I sit on a bench somewhere in the mall. I don't know where I am because I wasn't paying attention when I walked away. I just walked. I see someone come up to me and sit down.

"Hi." They say.

"Hi." I say back.

"I'm sorry." I recognize the person as Christina now.

"Why?" I ask, even though I know.

"Do you really want me to say it?" She asks.

"No."

We sit in silence for the next few minutes.

"I don't know why she did it." Christina says suddenly, "I mean, she's been going crazy over 'mysterious blue-eyed boy' and she even knew it was you!"

I look at her.

"How did she react?" I ask. Christina looks like she fighting a mental battle.

"I'm only offering two options because I know you're already hurt by all of this, so, do you want to the truth or do your want something that will ease your heart ache?" She asks. I sigh.

"I guess the truth."

"Not to well, to be honest. She freaked out. And then when I told her you were going to be here she screamed at me for, like, five minutes." Christina says.

I can feel my expression darkening.

"Oh" is all I say.

A while later, Christina is still sitting there with me.

"Why are you still here? I mean, no offense, but why don't you go hang out with your friends? I'm only here because I'm friends with Zeke and I lik-" I stop there. I'm not going to say it out loud. Maybe that will help a little.

"I consider us friends, Four. That and I know what you're going through." Christina says, looking deep in thought.

"What did Will do to make you so heart broken again? He danced with someone else, right?" I ask.

"Yeah." Christina says as if this memory pains her.

"So, we both have heart-to-hearts with each other, but don't even know each others favorite color. What is it?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

Christina thinks for a moment.

"Mine is sort of a tie." She says.

"Go on." I say.

"I like black and white. In a way it sort of represents the truth, which I always seek." She says.

"I like black alone. I feel like it is a new beginning. Like how the end of a tunnel always looks black from far away. And how at the end of the day the sky turns black. People say the end is really just a new beginning, don't they?" I ask.

"Yeah, they do." She says.

We talk for a while longer just having a casual conversation.

"Okay, so, once I was reading an article and it turns out there's a school for people like me! People who can tell lies from truth! It's called Candor High! I don't think I would leave Dauntless high and join Candor high, though. I'd really miss everyone here." Christina says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Even Will?" I ask.

She sighs. "Even Will."

**Tris POV:**

I don't really know where Christina went. She just sort of ran off. Now that I think about it, so did Four.

My searching ends when I spot them both sitting on a bench talking, laughing, and smiling together. I don't understand what I feel inside. It feels like a sudden hatred. It feels like its suffocating me. It feels like I'm a bird stuck in a cage. I want to fly free, but I'm stuck in this cage instead.

I want to look away but I can't. I don't know why, but I just can't. It's like how us humans are drawn to trouble, even though we know its not good. I feel as if I will make a scene if I don't look away now.

Thank god for Marlene.

"Hey, Tris! What are you looking at?" Marlene asks.

"I'm looking for Christina." I lie. Remember how I just thanked Marlene a few seconds ago? I take that back.

"I see her! She over there with Four. Oh my gosh! They would be so cute together!" Marlene keeps rambling on saying stuff like this. This makes me feel murderous.

"I'm going to get another smoothie." I say and get up before anyone can come with me.

I walk over to Tori as fast as I can without seeming suspicious.

"Tori! Help!" I tell her as soon as I make it over.

"What?" She asks. I point at Christina and Four.

"So?" She asks with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't get it! Every time I look over there I get a feeling I can't explain. It feels like I want to kill someone and weep at the same time. It feels like I'm trapped inside myself. It's awful, Tori!" I say. I am so flustered right now.

Tori smirks.

"That, my friend, is a little thing called jealousy."

* * *

**Tris is jealous! She thinks he's gorgeous! She wants to kiss him! She wants to hug him! She wants to love him! She wants to smooch him! She wants to hug him! Lol, no. Not yet :)**

**Thank you Emilythenerd for the unicorn food!**

**Now excuse me, I have like 6 books to finish before Friday, so, bye!**

**WAIT! 160 reviews please!**

**QOTD: What do you want to be when you grow up? (Or what are you?) My answer: I don't really know. I gues maybe being an author would be nice, but I would fail miserably at that and my family would disown me. My dada has this thing about no authors, no actors, no singers, no artists (which is really strange since half my family are artists).**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Last time:_ "That, my friend, is a little thing called jealousy."

_Present:_

I just stare at Tori.

Wow. I've been doing a lot of that lately.

Off topic, Tris! Back to the current issue at hand! I can't be jealous! That's impossible! I don't like Four at all! And I definitely don't like Christina!

"I think you're wrong, Tori. I can't be jealous! That's impossible! I don't have any feelings whatsoever for Four or Christina! I mean how cliché would that be?!" I add the last sentence mentally.

Tori grins. "I think you're lying to yourself, Tris. You think he's gorgeous! You want to kiss him! You want to hug him! You want to love him! You want to smooch him! You want to hug him!" She sings.

"Real mature, Tori! Real mature!" I shout over my shoulder as I walk back over to our friends.

"Why were you shouting 'Real mature' at Tori?" Asks a confused voice. Oh no. I think I recognize that voice.

Four.

**Four POV:**

Christina and I walk back over to the table our friends are sitting at.

"Oh my gosh! You guys know what I just realized while you were sitting over there?" Marlene squeals.

"What?" Christina asks back.

"You guys would make the cutest couple, like, in the history of ever!" Marlene squeals. I feel like I'm either gonna vomit or laugh.

"No." I respond simply.

"Why not?" Marlene whines.

"No." I refuse to say anything else.

The rest of the table debates whether Christina and I should go out or not and I tune out. Suddenly I hear Tori singing, "You think he's gorgeous! You want to kiss him! You want to hug him! You want to love him! You want to smooch him! You want to hug him!" at the top of her lungs. It's followed by Tris shouting "Real mature, Tori!" I sneak up behind Tris and try to scare her by asking,

"Why were you shouting 'Real mature' at Tori?"

She looks panicked.

"No reason." She says.

"You can tell me anything, Tris." I respond with. She seems to trust me enough.

"Well, Tori was singing a song about how I really want to kiss someone. The thing is, I have no clue if I like him or not. I mean, he's handsome and sweet and has the most beautiful eyes, but I just don't know if we'll work out." Something in m deflates. She's no doubt talking about Tyler. She likes Tyler.

"Okay." I respond, trying to not give away my feelings.

"Four!" I hear Tori shout. I walk over to her, confused.

"Yes?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Look, I know how you may be feeling right now. Don't get mad, but Christina told me. I think you are a good kid and approve of you, so you already have my blessing. Be warned, the rest of her family isn't as easy. I don't know why she did that, but I do know me thing: deep down inside her, in a place she doesn't dare explore, she has feelings for you. She just doesn't want to recognize them. She likes you. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Tori."

I would be lying if I said that made feel better.

* * *

**Aww, nice Tori is nice. Sad Four is sad. Confused Tris is confused. Sorry that it took me a while to update, I just had like a major mental shut down. I also started freaking out because we're supposed to get our second trimester grades back soon and I'm panicking. I mean, pretty much everyone a my school gets relatively good grades but I still panic.**

**270 reviews please!**

**QOTD: What's on your mind right now?**

**My answer: Lol. Right now it's like in that Spongebob episode when there's a fire in Patricks head and all the little Patricks are running around in chaos. Yup. I'm that person.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Last time:_ I would be lying if I said that made feel better.

_Present:_

Zeke drives Uriah, Will, and me home because Shauna leaves with the girls.

"Four! Why do you seem so out of it? Like, depressed?" Will asks.

"I saw the girl I like there with another guy." I say glumly.

"That sucks! I mean, the first girl you like ever is already with someone. Who do you like?" Uriah asks.

"I'm not going to answer that question." I say.

"Yes, you are. If you don't I'm kicking you out." Zeke says.

I sigh. "Fine. But don't get all weirded out. You know what? I can walk..." I say avoiding answering the question.

"I'm locking the doors. Tell us. Now." Zeke demands.

"Okay, okay. I may or maynothavelikedTris." I mumble the last part really fast.

"What? Who?" Uriah asks.

"TRIS!" I shout, my face turning red from a combination of anger and embarrassment.

The whole car is silent for a second.

"I think you guys would be cute together." Will says breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah." Uriah says.

"You guys are missing the point! She's taken! Four, as soon as her and Tyler's relationship ends you can make your move. But, for now we're going to find you a new girlfriend." Zeke says. I raise my eyebrow.

"And how do you suppose to do that?" I ask, "I'm about as friendly as a bed of nails."

"Yes, but you are handsome. We can work with that." Will says.

"And we can probably train you to be less... Four-ish." He finishes.

"Why do people keep calling me that? It's the second time today!" I whine.

"Because your so mean and depressing and miserable there's no word for it besides Four-ish." Will suggests.

"Fair enough." I respond.

Later at around 4 pm I get a text from Zeke saying he arranged a group date with 3 girls, one being Shauna and the other two are random girls that me and Will are going on a date with.

Will, Zeke and I arrive at the restaurant and see Shauna, a girl with unnaturally red looking hair, and a girl with light blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

We walk over to them.

"Hi. I'm Will. This is Zeke and that fine looking man over there is Four." Will introduces us.

"Hi. I'm Lindsey. This is my super shy friend, Mari, and I'm guessing you already know Shauna." The strawberry blonde girl says.

Mari gives a small "Hi.".

"Which one of you fine ladies is going to be my date tonight?" Will says. Lindsey laughs. "I'm your date."

The hostess leads us to our table. Mari sits across from me. I notice her bright green eyes.

"Hi. I'm Four. Don't ask." I say.

"Hi. I'm Mari. I'm shy. Don't ask." She says mocking me. I give a small chuckle.

"Did you know you just giggled?" She asks.

"No I didn't. I chuckled. I don't giggle. Giggling is for immature girls." I say looking at her like she has three heads. She smirks.

"They're synonyms." This makes me laugh. I like her.

"Well, miss smarty pants, excuuuuuuuse me!" I say drawing out the excuse. She laughs.

"You're excused." She says.

"Do I detect an accent?" I ask. She sounds Irish.

"I'm from Ireland. Yes, I was born in the place of leprechauns and shamrocks. Don't judge." She explains.

"If you're Irish, then how'd you get a name like Mari?" I ask.

"It's a nickname."

"What's your real name?" I ask. She laughs.

"Honestly, I've been using this nickname for so long I can't remember my real name. I'll ask my parents later." She says, still laughing. I laugh too.

"You know, this date isn't half as bad as I thought it would be." I say. Mari puts her hand up to her heart in fake touched-ness **(AN: I know that isn't an emotion)**. "That's the kindest thing anyone's ever said to me." She says. I laugh again.

I wonder how everyone else's date is?

**Will POV:**

Help. Me.

Don't get me wrong, Lindsey is nice and all but she just isn't my type. I only like Christina. She's seemed mad at me lately but I don't now why. I wish I knew why.

"Okay, Will. Lets just stop right now. We obviously don't have any chemistry whatsoever, but we can still be friends." Lindsey says voicing my thoughts.

"Agreed. So unbelievably agreed with. I actually like another girl at the moment. She's mad at me though and I don't know why." I explain everything to Lindsey.

"So you looked for her all night of the masquerade ball except for dancing with your sister?" I nod. "Will she obviously saw you two dancing and thought you didn't like her."

Oh. That makes sense.

* * *

**Sorry that that chapter was so overdue. I couldn't bring myself to a write anything.**

**Oh my gosh, so my friend slept over and we were talking about grades for a second (idk why) and I didn't know what her lowest grade was so I said I got 85% on a test (lol, no I didn't) and she laughed at me. ****_Laughed at me._**** I got so mad. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, the next day once she leaves my mom comes in and yells at me for my grades slipping. I was in one of those moods where you wanna take something and throw it out a window.**

**QOTD: When was the last time you got that feeling?**

**My answer: I just told you.**

******280 Reviews please!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_Last time:_ Oh. That makes sense.

_Present:_

**Mari POV:**

I hate the world.

I'm sorry, I'm just in one of those moods.

Lindsey is dragging me on a group date with her and some girl she met some how. I would probably know more about the girl and my date if I actually listened to Lindsey. She's my best friend and I love her with all my heart but sometimes her babble is just so annoying I have to tune it out **(AN: like the Olsen twin movies! Sorry if I just offended you!)**.

Lindsey forced me into some outfit that I will save you the torture of me describing. I'm not the best at describing things. Especially not clothes. It's sad, really. Me describing clothes sounds like "And I'm wearing this green shirt that has small straps and has a neck line -is that what they're called?- that is all -whats the word again?- lacey! That's the word!" Honestly.

We arrive at the restaurant and I meet Lindsey's friend. She seems nice. She's very pretty. She doesn't seem nervous at all. Unlike me. I am one of the shyest people in the world. Scratch that. Shyest things in the world. Move on over shutterfly! **(AN: guys I don't watch my little pony, so please no reviews asking my opinion on my little pony stuff.) **

Finally the boys arrive. One of them has light green eyes and blonde hair. He reminds me of a baby polar bear **(AN: Don't question it, Will reminds me of my friend look wise and she sort of resembles a baby polar bear)**. Another is Hispanic looking. He goes up to Lindsey's friend and puts his arm around her waist. I guess he's her date. The last one has short dar hair that looks black. It's brown though since its impossible to have natural black hair. And don't get me started on how "Nothing is impossible" because then there is a loophole in your system, something being impossible is impossible if nothing is impossible.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the polar bear boy talking, "Hi. I'm Will. This is Zeke and that fine looking man over there is Four." Zeke is the Hispanic one and four is the one with dark brown hair.

"Hi. I'm Lindsey. This is my super shy friend, Mari, and I'm guessing you already know Shauna." Oh. So that's her name. Shauna. I like it.

I give a small "Hi." and a weak smile. It probably doesn't even look like I'm smiling, though.

"Which one of you fine ladies is going to be my date tonight?" Will says. Lindsey laughs. "I'm your date." Thank god. Four seems nice and quiet unlike Will or Zeke.

The hostess shows us to our table and for the first time I notice Fours beautiful dark blue eyes. Honestly I don't think I've seem prettier in me life.

"Hi. I'm Four. Don't ask." He says. Why would I ask? Oh. Because he has a number for a name.

"Hi. I'm Mari. I'm shy. Don't ask." I say mocking him. He giggles a little.

"Did you know you just giggled?" I ask. He probably thinks "No, I chuckled. Chuckling is manlier.

"No I didn't. I chuckled. I don't giggle. Giggling is for immature girls." He says. I knew it! I smirk.

"They're synonyms." This makes him laugh. I like him.

"Well, miss smarty pants, excuuuuuuuse me!" He says drawing out the excuse.

I laugh. He's not too bad.

"You're excused." I say.

"Do I detect an accent?" He asks. About time!

"I'm from Ireland. Yes, I was born in the place of leprechauns and shamrocks. Don't judge." I say. I hate when people tease me for being Irish. I mean you're just jealous because I'm lucky. Like a shamrock.

"If you're Irish, then how'd you get a name like Mari?" He asks.

"It's a nickname." I explain. Please don't ask. Please don't as-

"What's your real name?" He asks. Play it cool. I laugh, trying to lead him off my trail.

"Honestly, I've been using this nickname for so long I can't remember my real name. I'll ask my parents later." I say still laughing because only someone really gullible would believe that.

"You know, this date isn't half as bad as I thought it would be." He says. I agree. I put my hand up to my heart. "That's the kindest thing anyone's ever said to me!" I say.

I wonder if Lindsey's having just as good of a time as me?

**Lindsey POV:**

Will reminds me of a baby polar bear.

I, being the chatterbox I am, heaving been going on and on about something. Sometimes I even bore myself so much that I don't listen. Wills not listening either. He's cute but doesn't seem like my type.

"Okay, Will. Lets just stop right now. We obviously don't have any chemistry whatsoever, but we can still be friends." I say getting bored.

"Agreed. So unbelievably agreed with. I actually like another girl at the moment. She's mad at me though and I don't know why." He explains. Ooh! Gossip! He then explains every thing that's happened.

"So you looked for her all night of the masquerade ball except for dancing with your sister?" I say. He nods in response. "Will she obviously saw you two dancing and thought you didn't like her." I say. Well, duh. I mean, are guys really this clueless? They're a failed species.

I wonder what Mari and Shauna are doing?

* * *

**Okay so I would write the date in Shaunas POV but I am far too lazy to do that. I'm sorry.**

**And dear Stuff the Guest, I know. I hate it when my parents fight too. I'm sorry that you have to deal with that. My parents still fight occasionally because my little sister and I started yelling at them when they fought.**

**290 reviews please!**

**QOTD: What makes you mad at authors because of their books? **

**My answer: When my favorite character dies. Oh wait! That's every book. Seriously. Warriors, Harry Potter, Thg, Divergent (and no, Tris is not my fav character. Uriah is :)) **


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

_Last time:_ I wonder what Mari and Shauna are doing?

_Present:_

**Tris POV:**

It's the Saturday that we want to the mall.

The Saturday that I kissed Tyler.

The Saturday that I became- No. I can't finish that sentence.

I get a phone call from Chrissy sometime later in the night.

"Tris! My spies have spotted something!" She screams into the phone.

"What have they spotted?" I don't even question her "spies". I just don't.

"They saw Zeke, Four, and... Will on a group date!" She starts crying into the phone at that moment.

"That little" I'm just going to leave out the rest of that paragraph, because it has some explicit words. Okay, a lot of explicit words.

After all of this Christina is still crying.

"Christina, you know what we're going to do on Monday?" I ask.

"What?" She sniffles.

"We're going to make sure we look 1000% better than we normally do. That'll show Will." I say.

"You're not even the slightest bit jealous of Fours date?" She asks, seemly recovered.

I think about the answer to this question. No. Not unless jealousy is the name of the feeling that makes me feel like my schist is closing in on me. Or the emotion that makes me want to throw a chair out a window (AN: Violent Tris is violent. And yes, that was necessary). Not unless jealousy makes me want to slap Four and weep at the same time. The worst most unfortunate thing about this whole paragraph is:

I think jealousy is that feeling.

I hate Will! How dare he! I knew he didn't actually like me! Why do I always get my hopes up? It's torture! I should just deny all signs of admiration towards me. Especially if its someone I like.

The sad part is; even if I try to forget or deny all signs of someone liking me back there's still going to be that small glimmer of hope trying to prove me wrong. Deep down inside I know I can't forget Will or think of him as just a friend no matter how hard I try.

Suddenly I get that feeling when you realize for someone else this must be a thousand times worst. The person in this case is Tris. Poor Tris, she doesn't even understand that's she's jealous. Tori told me about their conversation at her stand. At least I know I like Will, Tris has no clue how hard she's fallen for Four. Poor Four as well. He really likes Tris, I can tell. That is why I'm so confused about the whole thing. My spy said he looked like he was having a good time with some random red-head.

I wonder if he did that to get back at Tris. No, he doesn't seem that petty and desperate. He doesn't seem petty and desperate at all. He's seems humble and accepting, like if Tris doesn't want to be with him- which I highly doubt- he would just shrug and get on with his life. So why he went on that date is a mystery.

Ugh. Men.

You can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em. There's somethin' irresistle-ish about 'em. I grin and bear it 'cause the nights are long. I hope that somethin' better comes along.

What a wise quote.

* * *

**Hi guys! Sorry that this chapter is so short, I had no clue what I was going to write. At this point I basically have the ending and the epilogue planned out. Nothing more, nothing less. I did decide to do one thing:**

**I am making a contest! There will be at prize but the winner has to have an account (I'm really sorry to all my guests). The contest starts now with their question: What song was Christina quoting in this chapter? Who was it by and what album was on? No cheating!**

**300 reviews please! Wow guys. 300 reviews. I never thought that this story would come this far *wipes tear from corner of eye* I'm so proud!**

**QOTD: What should I add to the authors note once we get 300 reviews?**

**My answer: I was thinking maybe I should continue the contest until we get 400 reviews.**


	41. Not a chapter! Please read!

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry but this isn't a new chapter :(! I'm sorry I'm just really stuck at the moment and thank you to everyone who has suggested something! I have been thinking about making new stories for a while and I thought maybe I should get your opinions on them. Here are their summaries (the summaries are really short at the moment) and a paragraph describing the story:**

**Inspiration**

**Summary: "My life is one of those lives that is bound to fail. It's like a painter without paint. A musician without music. A writer without inspiration. Actually, that's exactly what I am. A writer seeking inspiration." **

**In this story Tris is a writer and she is lacking inspiration. She keeps trying to find inspiration in life but can't come up with anything good. nine one day she is out walking and she meets a boy who flips her life upside down (lol not gonna tell ya who! For all you know it might be Peter (Ew)). This story will involve a lot of drama, advice, confusion, and humor.**

**The noises in silence**

**Summary: "Silence. That's all that 'sane' people hear. The thing is; I'm not sane. I hear more than just silence. I hear the noises in the silence." **

**This is one of those darker stories where Tris is broken. She understands emotion better than most humans though, and can see past emotion-hiding walls (don't even try Four). Again, no pairing spoilers!**

**Cupids troubles**

**Summary: "Who knew? Even Cupid has her troubles." **

** This is a story about an anti social match maker. Tris is the match maker of the school and thinks she knows everything when it comes to boys. One day she gets a love life of her own and she's covers that maybe she still has some things to learn.**

**Dot com**

**Summary: "Never doubt the Internet. After all, that's where I met the one and only person who understands me. Sure, I've never met him in the real world..."**

**In this one Tris's best friend and her have never met in real life. They get each other, even though they have never met. None of Tris's friends know about her online friend. What would happen if they met up together in real life?**

**Those were the options guys! I hope you like at least one of them! Vote in the reviews on which story you want!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**  
_Last time: _What a wise Quote  
_Present:_

**Lindsey POV:**  
It's go time.

"Will!" I call. Speaking of call, has Shauna done her part? I hope so.  
"Yes, Lindsey?" He asks, running in my direction. Perfect.

You may be asking what I am doing in a park at nearly 12 pm on a school night. Simple. I'm playing matchmaker.

Suddenly I see three girls walk into this clearing with me, and now, Will. One of the is short and has blonde hair. No, that's not the way Will described her. He said that the girl who has blonde hair is really pretty (I agree) and was best friends with Christina. Her name is Tris.

The next girl my gaze lands on has frizzy black hair. She is really tall and I recognize her face. This girl is Shauna.

The last girl has short dark brown hair. Her skin is a mocha color and she has dark brown eyes. She is an average height. She is the girl I wanted to come here. And here she is, with perfect timing might I add.

I suddenly pull Will towards me. At first he looks shocked then he realizes what's happening and looses up. Our mouths meet. I hear a loud chocking noise. That's just what I wanted.

I see Tris storm up to Will.  
"Will!" She slaps him. She then screams a long list of profanities at him. Wow, how many curse does the girl know? Was she raised by a sailor?  
"How could you, Will?! Christina was really into you!" She says slapping him yet again.  
"Umm, excuse me." I say. Tris glares at me. "Tris, we only did this to find out if Christina had moved on or not. We have no chemistry together at all." I say. Her gaze softens a little. It then hardens again.  
"How do you know my name?" She asks.  
"Will told me how to tell you and Christina apart. It definitely wouldn't be good if I confused his crush with her best friend, now would it?" I ask.  
"Defiantly not." She responds nodding.

I tell Tris phase 2 of operation Willstina. She agrees to it.  
"So, Monday?" She clarifies.  
"Yes, Monday."

**Christina POV:**

I can't believe it.

Will really doesn't like me.

This hurts. _Badly_.

Well, then I don't need him. He can go and run off into the sunset with that strawberry blonde. I don't care. Honestly.

That's a lie. I do care. A lot. I want to be the one that Will runs off with, I want to be the one that Will kisses at close to midnight in a park, I want to be Wills girlfriend. But, hey, if you love them let them go.

Obviously the person who said that has never tried it.

I already miss Wills blonde hair. I miss his celery green eyes. I miss his nerdy personality. I miss _him_, and nothing can change that.

I like Will. I really like Will. I think I might _love_ Will.

I should just forget about him. Find a different guy. A guy who I know likes me back. A guy who is cute and lovable. A guy who always agrees. A guys who doesn't frustrate me beyond belief. A guy who always knows what to do.

There is a hole there: that guy would drive me crazy. That guy would be so boring and predictable. I would hate that guy. Maybe that's what Lady GaGa was talking about in Bad Romance. It's not the drama that she can't take; but the lack of drama is what is driving her crazy.

I would rather have a guy that buys me a turtle for valentines day than one that buys flowers. A guy that would get me taffy instead of chocolate. A guy that wouldn't look at me funny if I did something strange. A guy that will take me out to a diner for my birthday. A guy like Will.

Why must my life revolve around him? I don't need him! I don't! I can be a strong independent woman.

I suddenly realize a horrifyingly depressing thought; I am the type of girl who _needs_ a man. Who _wants_ drama. Who _likes_ gossip. I am the type of girl that I _despise_.

I am my enemy.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is really short, I write on an iPad so I don't know this stuff. And yes, I did add a heart to heart with Christina. I need a heart to heart every once in a while. Sorry that lately I've been skipping around in a bunch of POVS, I really like doing that.**

**I also never mentioned this but, I deleted my other stories. I'm sorry they were just so boring and I couldn't stand them. Nobody's Perfect May come back in the future and if How I met your Mother or Hashtag Fame comes back I will have changed them around. A lot.**

**Contest: Remember that contest I was doing? Yeah? Well here's the next question: What are/is my favorite song/songs? You can find this out if you know where to look! :)**

**340 reviews please!**

**QOTD: Which star do you admire the most? Or Who is your role model (it can be a fictional character!)? **

**My answer: P!nk is my role model. She is really cool, smart, and sticks up for women's rights.**


	43. Chapter 42

**We didn't get the required review number but I'm updating because I love you guys and I'm in a good mood!**

**Chapter 42**  
_Last time:_ I am my _enemy._  
_Present:_

**For people that forgot, Christina POV:**

I wake up to a sound that sounds like someone knocking on the door. I walk downstairs to see if there's someone at the door. No ones there. Maybe it was a prank.

I go back up to my room only to hear more knocks. What time is it anyways? I look at my alarm clock. It's 6:00 am! WHO IS DEPRIVING ME OF MY SLEEP?! I hear another knock and follow the sound to my window. I open it and I can make out a figure standing on the ground.

"Yes?" I ask.  
"Christina?" No no no no no no no. No. Not Will.  
"Why are you here at 6 o'clock in the morning, Will?" I ask.  
"Because Christina I know this doesn't seem true but I really like you." He says. My jaw drops. What is he playing at? First he kisses that strawberry blonde and now he's standing outside my window say he likes me?! What is his deal?!

"Why don't you just go and kiss that strawberry blonde I saw you at the park with?" I ask fuming.  
"I don't like her, we were just trying to tell if you liked me back by seeing if you would get jealous or not." He says. Okay, powers activate. He's not lying. This is the truth. I decide I'll play with him a little longer for putting me in pain like that.  
"Is that so?" I ask.

Instead of answering me Will pulls out a guitar. He starts playing a song that I feel like I haven't heard in a long time. And then he sings:

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That I was Romeo, I was throwing pebbles,  
And your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And you were crying on the staircase  
Begging me, "Please don't go"  
And you said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

So you snuck out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close our eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause I was Romeo – you were a scarlet letter,  
And your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
You were begging me, "Please don't go."  
And you said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh.

You got tired of waiting  
Wondering if I were ever coming around.  
Your faith in me was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And you said...

"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

I don't know how to respond so I just stare at him.  
"What? Was it too cheesy?" He asks. I laugh a little.  
"No, it was perfect. Who's idea was this? No offense Will but I can tell you're a hopeless romantic." I say.  
"Remember the strawberry blonde? She came up with this." He says.  
"I really owe her an apology then." I say grinning. Will smiles.

"You should really go home and change." I shout to Will.  
"I don't have to, I'm already dressed and I have all my stuff." He says.  
"Well, then I'll put some clothes on and join you down there." I say.  
"Okay."

I put on one of my cutest outfits. This should do, right? I hope so.  
I go downstairs.  
"Wow, Christina! Why are you up so early? It's only 7 o'clock!" My mom exclaims. Oops, I took 45 minutes to get ready. Hopefully Will won't be too mad.  
"Got to go, Mom! I'll tell you later!" I say and run outside. I see Will sitting on the curb. I run up to him and hug him.

"Will!" I shout.  
"Chrissy!" He shouts back. We laugh.  
"How long have you liked me?" I ask.  
"I think since the first time I saw you." He says.  
"Same." I say. We just stare into each other's eyes.

This moment is so perfect.

_-Time Skip-_

**Tris POV:**

It's been a month.

I am going crazy.

All Christina does is kiss and cuddle Will. Even when Will isn't with her they still are on the phone. And when Will can't call her at the moment Christina talks about how perfect of a boyfriend Will is. Ugh.

Tyler and I are a "thing" now. At least, I think we are. The second date we had went much better than the first. I really like Tyler, he's so sweet.

Four has also got a girlfriend. She's named Mari and is in the year above me. She's really nice, I've met her. I think Fours over me.

The strange thing is; I feel really mad at Mari for no explainable reason. Why would I be mad at her? It's not like she's tried to murder me. Or steal my boyfriend. Or hurt Four. I consider Four and I friends enough to be mad if one of our ex's is mean.

"Tris! Are you and Tyler going to the Halloween dance together?" Christina asks.  
"I think so..." I say unsure. Are we going to the dance. I pull out my phone and text him. He responds saying: yes, we are. I hate how lately we've been drifting apart. We never really talk in person anymore.

"Tris, I think you and Tyler are through." Christina says, startling me.  
"What? Why?" I ask.  
"You just said that you guys are drifting apart. That is the sign of a failed relationship." Says Christina.

Is Christina right?

* * *

**Alright, extra long chapter. I also released Cupids Troubles today so go and check that out! I'm just so productive today, aren't I? **

**My friend was talking about how she was writing a fanfiction (none of my friends or family members know I write fanfictions) and I was like "Can you send me the link?" And then she said "It doesn't have a link. I'm writing it on word." and at that point I was just like why are you writing a fanfiction if you're not going to upload it? Some people.**

**350 reviews please!**

**QOTD: What is your favorite jelly bean flavor?**

**My answer: Idk. Maybe popcorn. Blue raspberry? Cherry? Anything sour or Popcorn I guess. I now Blue raspberry and Cherry arent sour but whatever.**


	44. Chapter 43 & 44

**Chapter 43**

_Last time:_ Is Christina right?

_Present:_

When I walk back home from school today something strange happens. I walk into Tori's driveway and a cars there. That car looks familiar, like I've seen it in another life. Wait! That's right! A different life. My old life. It's my moms car.

I sprint inside Tori's house.  
"Mom! Dad! Caleb!" I scream.  
"Beatrice!" I hear Caleb scream. He runs to me and we hug. My mom is calmer though and walks over to me and hugs me. My dad does not hug me. Fine.  
"Why are you guys here?" I ask. My mom looks confused.  
"Didn't Tori tell you?" Oh, is that what Tori was saying this morning?  
"Maybe." I say in an unsure tone.  
"Beatrice, you're coming back home."

* * *

**Yay! Two chapters in one! Bye!**

* * *

**Chapter 44**  
_Last time:_ "Beatrice, you're coming back home."  
_Present:_

"No. No no no no no. I am not leaving." At least this what a tried to say. All that came out was a sort of squeaking noise.  
"Are you okay, Beatrice?" My dad asks. I shake my head no. I finally regain my voice.  
"No. No, I am not okay. You can't just barge in here and say you're taking me back. I have _friends_ here. I have a _boyfriend_ here. I have _Tori_ here. I have a _life_ here. I am not leaving. You can't make me."  
"Yes, you are leaving." My dad says a little louder. He grabs my arm and attempts to pull me but my mom stops him.  
"She is allowed to choose whether she wants to stay or not. It's her life, let her live it." My mom says with a stern look at dad. I decide that all of this is enough and storm away.

I walk outside and have walked about two blocks when I feel someone grab my arm. I turn around and see Caleb. I hug him.  
"I'm sorry about that." He says, "Lately Dad has been acting weird."  
"It's fine. My life was getting a little boring anyways." I grin at Caleb. He grins back.  
"So, still against cliché things?" He asks still grinning.  
"Yep."

We walk and talk until we see the sunset.  
"We should go back now." Caleb says. I turn around and am met with an unfamiliar landscape.  
"Caleb, I don't know where we are." I say. I can't tell Caleb's starting to panic. Then I remember I have my phone. "Wait, don't panic. I have my phone. We can use the map app." I say. Caleb sighs in relief.  
We start following the directions to get back when Caleb touches my arm and says "Tag." I laugh and chase after him.

It get dark quickly and I can't see where I'm going. I run into a wall. It feels warmer and softer than a wall, though. Oh, it's a person.  
"I'm sorry. That was my-" My sentence is cut off by a hand covering my mouth. He drags me somewhere and I start thrashing around. Unfortunately, he is far too strong for me to fight. He pulls me under a streetlight and takes his hand off my mouth. I recognize those eyes. It's Four.

"Tris, what are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" He asks, obvious concern in his voice.  
"Actually, I have no clue where I am and CALEB IS SOMEWHERE OUT HERE BUT I CAN'T FIND HIM! CALEB, IF YOU HEARD THAT PLEASE COME BACK!" I shout. Four gives me an odd look. I can tell it's a mixture of emotion but which emotions I don't know.  
"Who's Caleb?" He asks, still giving me the look.  
"Caleb's my brother who DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHEN ITS A GOOD TIME TO PLAY TAG!" I shout again, hoping to find Caleb.  
"Stop shouting." Four says.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said to."  
"Well I'm trying to find my brother WHO RAN AWAY!" I shout yet again.  
"Beatrice? Is that you?" I hear someone shout back in the distance. I smile. I run off in that direction completely forgetting about Four.

I can just make out Caleb's figure in the darkness and I run up to him. I hug him.  
"Thank god!" I say. It then dawns on me that Caleb was wearing a blue shirt not a black one.  
"Oh, um, sorry. I thought you were someone else." I say awkwardly. The person doesn't respond but grabs me and covers my mouth with their hand.

I try to scream but the hand muffles it. What have I gotten myself into this time? I bite the person hand and they cry out in pain. I smirk for a minute before the person punches me in the face. Now I am the one that cries out in pain.  
"Hey, you seem a little stiff. Let me fix that." The person says viciously. They then start rubbing me in... places. I try to fight back but it's no use. The more I hit the person the more vicious they get.

Suddenly the person stops. Then they cry out in pain. Why? I'm not doing anything. Am I hurting him with my mind? I wish I could do that. I fall to the ground. Someone picks me up. Just before I black out I see dark blue eyes.

Four.

* * *

**Okay. That's done. Sorry I haven't updated Cliché in a while. I updated because I got the required number of reviews and someone called me out on it. This person was a Guest who reviewed in Cupids Troubles but none then less they called me out on it so I updated. Again, sorry for not updating.**

**360 reviews please!**

**QOTD: What faction are you in? You could also say what district, house, clan (WARRIORS!), etc.**

**My answer: my faction is either Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, or Amity. I literally got a tie on a test for all of those. My district is District 4 so I can live happily ever after with Finnick. My house is Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. My clan is... Ummm, actually I don't remember. Oops.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**  
_Last time:_ _Four._  
_Present:_

I wake up and see a white wall with words in black on it. My vision is too fuzzy to read the words but I can just make out the word 'fear'. Umm, okay. Where exactly am I again?  
"Tris you're in my apartment." Oops, I said that out loud. Wait, who replied to me.  
"I did, Tris. Don't worry, it's just me, Four." I almost groan. Great I'm stuck in a room alone with a junior who kissed me. I hope I didn't just say that out loud.  
"Say what out loud, Tris?" He asks. I can see him now. He's cleaning his hands in a sink. He's acting so casual, like there isn't a girl lying in his bed.  
"Well, how else should I act, Tris? If I acted all serious I might stress you out which would only make your injuries worse." I have to stop thinking out loud.  
"Yes, you do." Four agrees.

He comes and plops down at the foot of the bed. I try to sit up and face him but I am met with awful, horrible pain. I still sit up though.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"Last night you were walking around a bad neighborhood and I saw you. I went over towards you and you said something about a guy named Caleb and tag. You then ran at a total stranger screaming Caleb's name. The guy tried to attack you but luckily I saved you. Were you drunk last night?" He asks raising an eyebrow.  
"It was dark, I was cold and annoyed, and I thought it was Caleb. Speaking of Caleb, have you seen him lately?" I ask stupidly. Of course he doesn't know what Caleb looks like.  
"Who's Caleb? You tried to explain to me last night but you didn't make any sense."  
"Caleb's my brother. Can I borrow a phone?"

Four shoots me one last weird look before showing me to the phone. I dial Caleb's number. It picks up almost immediately.  
"Hello?" Says a frantic voice.  
"Caleb, it's Beatrice. Listen, I'm okay, last night my friend came and picked me up." I say leaving out the part about me getting beat up.  
"Oh thank god! If you were hurt I would never forgive myself! I'm sorry that I chose a really bad time to play tag last night. This whole thing was my fault! I'm-" he babbles.  
"Caleb! It's okay, I forgive you. Now there's a few more little details that I have to tell you." I say gently.  
"Beatrice." Caleb says.  
"Caleb, last night I ran into an alleyway with someone who I thought was you and was beat up. Luckily, my friend was nearby and he beat up the guy who was hurting me." I say gently again. I can practically hear Caleb's head explode.  
"BEATRICE! THATS NOT A SMALL DETAIL! THATS A BIG DEAL! WHY WASNT THIS THE FIRST THING YOU TOLD ME?!" He just keeps shouting into the phone. I actually time him. 10 minutes. Not bad...  
"Better?" I ask.  
"No, not at all. We're coming to pick you up. Now." I laugh at Caleb.  
"You don't know his address." I say. There is a sudden silence. Oh no. Caleb listened to my words closely.  
"His? Beatrice, you stayed overnight at a boys house?" I sigh. Caleb has yet another screaming fest. This one lasts only seven minutes, though.  
"Tell me his address right now, Beatrice." I roll my eyes.  
"Yes, Father."  
"Just tell me the address."

"Four!" I shout.  
"Tris!"  
"What's your address?!" I shout.  
"374 Dauntless road!" He responds. "Why?!"  
"Because my family's picking me up!" I shout. No reply. Huh.

I tell Caleb the address and he tells me to just stay put. Where else does he think I would be? Canada? Some people...

Four POV:

I wake up on a couch in the living room. Why am I not in my bed. Then I remember that I'm here because Tris is in my bed. Wow, that sounded dirty.

I wonder why she was acting so strange last night? She kept saying something about someone named Caleb and tag. Was she drunk? I hope not. Then I would have to nurse her hangover.

I hear a groan coming from my bedroom. That also sounded dirty. I walk to my bedroom and see Tris trying to sit up. She fails.  
"Where exactly am I again?" Tris says. She seems to not realize that she's talking.  
"Tris you're in my apartment." I say. Tris looks surprised when I respond.  
"Wait, who replied to me." She can't remember anything. That makes sense. Hopefully she doesn't have a concussion. Hopefully she isn't hungover. I wouldn't want to have to nurse someone. I'm not very good at nursing people. Or wounds. I shudder at the memory. Ignore it, To-Four. If you ignore it, it didn't happen.  
"I did, Tris. Don't worry, it's just me, Four." I say.  
"Great I'm stuck in a room alone with a junior who kissed me. I hope I didn't just say that out loud." I choose to ignore the first part of what she said.  
"Say what out loud, Tris?" I ask. I start cleaning my hands in the sink in my room. I try and act casual so as though she doesn't feel creeped out.  
"He's acting so casual, like there isn't a girl lying in his bed." She's talking about me. Quick! Say something, Four!  
"Well, how else should I act, Tris? If I acted all serious I might stress you out which would only make your injuries worse." Nice. That'll do, Four.  
"I have to stop thinking out loud."  
"Yes, you do." I agree.

I go over to her and sit at the foot of the bed. Tris sits up. It looks like it caused her a lot of pain, though.  
"What happened?" She asks.  
"Last night you were walking around a bad neighborhood and I saw you. I went over towards you and you said something about a guy named Caleb and tag. You then ran at a total stranger screaming Caleb's name. The guy tried to attack you but luckily I saved you. Were you drunk last night?" I ask raising an eyebrow.  
"It was dark, I was cold and annoyed, and I thought it was Caleb. Speaking of Caleb, have you seen him lately?" She asks. Who even is Caleb? Can she explain that to me first?  
"Who's Caleb? You tried to explain to me last night but you didn't make any sense." I say.  
"Caleb's my brother. Can I borrow a phone?"

I lead her to the phone. She starts calling someone. Well, duh, Four. What else would she do with a phone? Eat it? "Hey, can I eat your phone?" Yeah, no.  
"Will you just shut up conscience?" I ask annoyed.  
"Nope!" My conscience says, "We all know you like her by the way." That crossed the line!  
"You know I have a girlfriend that I really like, Conscience! Are you suggesting that I'm not happy with my relationship?" I ask my conscience, fuming.  
"Yes, I am. I like Mari too, but we all know that you like her as only a friend." My conscience says.  
"Conscience, I am not going to cheat on or dump Mari and go out with Tris. Plus, you heard what she said about me! She doesn't even like me! She thinks that I'm just some weird junior that kissed her once! Even if I did like her she wouldn't like me back!" I yell. Wow, if people could read my thoughts they would think I'm insane.  
"Agreed."  
"Shut up!"

* * *

**Yes. I did just make Four argue with himself. And no, Tris will not find out his real name for a long time. Don't complain, it's important to the plot.**

**Speaking of plots J.K. Rowling is a butt. No spoilers for any Harry Potter books please, because I'm only just finishing the fourth. Yes, I know. I am like the last person on the planet to read the Harry Potter series (besides my family in which everyone besides me and my sister, who is in denial, hates it). I'm pathetic. And I'm mad that Cedric died. He was the reason why Cho and Harry couldn't go out. Now they're going to go out and I'll just be wanting to throw the book out a window because Ginny is my favorite character in the series.**

**170 reviews please!**

**QOTD: Who is your favorite Harry Potter character?**

**My answer: it was Dumbledore but then I thought "I really like Ginny and I know she lives and Dumbledore dies so why not make her my favorite?" And yeah. Ginny is now my favorite Harry Potter character.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**  
_Last time:_ "Shut _up!"_  
_Present:_

**Tris POV:**

My family comes some time in the next hour.  
"Thank god! I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because you were looking for me, Beatrice!" Caleb says. I think pretty much everyone here knows that's a lie. Caleb is definitely not the most selfless person here and would do whatever he thought would benefit him the most. Even if it meant killing me.

"Let's go!" I say wanting to leave. This whole situation is still quite awkward for me.  
"No. First I want to thank your friend, Beatrice." My dada says. I look at Caleb. He shakes his head no. Dad doesn't know that a boy saved me. Uh oh.  
"Um, let's not do that, Dad." I say slowly. Suddenly I hear movement behind me. Bad timing, Four.

"Hi Tris's family." Four says awkwardly. I mentally facepalm. I am just bracing myself for my dads screams of anger when I hear:  
"I approve." Why does my mom have to be so embarrassing?!  
"Of what?" Why does Four have to be so stupid?!  
"Of your relationship."  
"MOM!" I scream. Four stiffens.  
"Beatrice, don't be rude." My dad says in a scolding tone. He then looks at Four. "I agree with Natalie."  
"Let's go. Now." I grunt. I then literally push my parents out of the door.

"Bye, Four!" I shout.  
"Bye, Tris!" I hear in response.

**-One Week Later-**

It's the day of the Halloween dance. Joy.

Christina is coming over to my house and getting me ready. That means hours of torture for me. Like the ball.

"Tris!" Christina shouts from the other room. I'm in the bathroom putting on the one costume we could find that wasn't a) inappropriate, or b) super cliché (like Cinderella). I walk back into my bedroom. Christina gasps.  
"Is it that bad on me? It looked good on the manikin, so it must look awful on me." I babble.

Christina slaps me in the face. Hard.  
"Ow!" I cry out. "Why?!" I asks, referring to the slap.  
"Because you were doubting yourself. You look drop-dead gorgeous! I don't think we could have found a better costume for you! The teal really complements your hair!" Christina says. Oh! I guess I should say what costume I'm wearing. I'm wearing a goddess costume that is beautiful.

I throw a bundle of clothes at her.  
"Now you go get changed!" I shout.  
Christina comes out five minutes later looking as pretty as ever. She's dressed up as a gypsy. I give her a look that says "FABULOUS!" and she hugs me and squeals.

We then do our makeup and head off to the party.

* * *

**BIG NEWS! Okay, first off sorry for not updating! This is my bliss isn't month of the year (I think...)! Second: THIS IS HUGE NEWS! I SUGGEST YOU LOOK AT THIS! I am planning on *deep breaths* endingthestorysoon! Okay *deep breaths* I'm sorry. This is hard for me to say. I.. Am planning... On ending... The story... Soon. As in like the next ten chapters maybe. I know I have to wrap this story up sometime and I think that time is now. Note that this story will NOT have a sequel. **

**I know! This news is hard to take in! Just, please, don't abandoned me after this story. I know a lot of people like Cupids Troubles but you guys feel like my original crew. The people that stuck with me even though I wasn't a really good writer. You guys feel like my fanfiction family. And I love the fact that some people are just starting this fanfiction and that I get reviews on chapters that I published a while ago. I love everyone who has read up to this point and reviewed to let me know that they support me. You guys mean a lot to me.**

**I'm sorry that I got really sappy right there. I don't know why that happened but it's the truth.**

**400 reviews please! I remember when I first started this story my goal was to get 70 reviews. You guys have gone above and beyond my expectations and for that I thank you.**

**QOTD: Do you think I'm strange because I just told people that I've never actually met that I love them?**

**My Answer: I'm strange and I will openly admit that to anyone who asks.**


End file.
